


Make it a Home

by Aspidities



Series: Habit Forming [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, They’re still dummies in love, Unplanned Pregnancy, but now they have a baby on the way too, perpetual smut and fluff ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Making a baby with her best friend wasn’t exactly the plan, but Kara’s not opposed to improvising.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I told you I wouldn’t leave you hanging long, friends, but I do admit, that last ending was a devious little tease on my part. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has liked, commented, kudos’d and supported this story in all the numerous ways you have! I’ve decided to keep it going long past the original 13k words of smut, and now we’ve officially become a Fluffy Mess, but it’s still me writing it, so you’ll definitely see more smut in the next chapter. 
> 
> Follow me [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87)

Kara had never felt quite so helpless.

She rubbed Lena’s back, as the omega knelt over the wastebin, spine heaving. There didn’t seem to be much else coming up, after the initial purge, but Lena was still staring into the trash bin at the contents of her own stomach as if she could divine the future from its mess. She was silent but for her gasps, and, as much as Kara wanted to talk, she didn’t dare open her mouth. She’d never seen Lena look so ill, so frail. Fragile. It was unnerving.

Alex’s words kept bounding and rebounding around her head, in a maddening round. _Pregnant_ . _Alien DNA. Progressing faster than normal._ Her heart was following the path in a glum little circle with the things Lena had said. _We’re not together. Friends. You said._

 _I didn’t!_ Her brain insisted, but her heart knew better. _I said I wanted to be with her….didn’t I? I mean, that was what I meant._ She shook her head. The thoughts were like buzzing mosquitoes, and she could feel a superhuman headache coming on.

That all probably paled in comparison to what Lena was feeling, though.

Kara watched the rise and fall of the omega’s ribs, listened to the familiar _thump thump_ of her heart, and wished she knew what to say. Lena wasn’t relinquishing her white-knuckled grip on the rim of the trash. She seemed to be in some kind of trance.

Kara couldn’t remember if she’d ever talked to Lena about kids. Childhoods, sure, and struggles growing up in (wildly different) adopted households, of course. But not _kids_ . Pregnancy, raising a family, marriage. Guilt made her throat tighten as she realized she’d been much too busy sinking her knot into Lena to ask her how she felt about childbearing in the first place. She’d given her the pill, yes—painstakingly taped to the door in snack baggies she carried for her midnight munchies—but had never quite considered what it was _for._

And apparently, according to Alex, she’d been wrong about that anyway.

Kara’s skin prickled with heat. There wasn’t a lot more embarrassing than having to have a sex-education dressing-down by her human foster sister, but if there was anything more humiliating, she was sure she’d somehow bumble her way into it. _Rao,_ that had sucked. She wasn’t sure what was worse—Eliza and Jeremiah haltingly explaining why she was having uncontrollable erections each month, or Alex pinching her brow as she painstakingly detailed various STIs. It needed to be said, however, and there was a level of familiarity that at least tempered the embarrassment somewhat. She felt incredibly dumb, and, usually, when she felt like that, it was Alex who was explaining it, so that wasn’t new. What _was_ new was being told that she had accidentally impregnated her best friend and erstwhile lover. That was definitely a new thing. Amongst others.

And yet, there was a strange lightness in her chest, amidst all of it. It was confusing, yes, and guilt-inducing, sure, but her heart fluttered and tightened when Alex said the word _pregnant._ Her ears twitched, and she had found herself listening for a heartbeat that—sure enough—was resonating strong and sure through Lena’s lower body. It had made her feel warm, the strength of that tiny, embryonic heartbeat.

She wanted to put her arms around Lena. Pull her in close, and put her hand over her belly. Whisper to her that it would be alright, they would figure it out. She didn’t know how, though. She couldn’t possibly explain why the thought of that little life sheltered within Lena’s lovely body made her feel so strongly protective, and yet so soft.

But it was Lena’s body, after all. Not her own. She wasn’t the one ralphing up the remnants of what looked like a pasta salad into a DEO-issued wastebin, while Alex stared worriedly from the doorway and hustled a chirping Winn out of the way. Kara’s fingers splayed out on the omega’s back. She didn’t know what Lena was feeling, but it probably wasn’t good.

Lena had always prided herself on control. Kara knew that, didn’t need to be told. Her prim, austere collection of tailored skirts and business blazers attested to that, as well as the omega’s body language —collected, aloof, beautifully serene. But, Kara couldn’t help but note that when they were in bed together, Lena was anything but reserved. Her hands and eyes would be wild, and her mouth parted, panting for air and giving sweet little gasps at everything Kara did. There was nothing prim about her then, when she would sigh out Kara’s name as the alpha slowly pushed back inside, making them both ache at the stretch.

Kara loved it. Loved making Lena be wild, uncontrollable. She felt like a true hero every time the omega looked into her eyes with that open, desirous expression, and the honest heat of it made her swell until she felt like bursting.

She had thought Lena felt the same. Now she wasn’t so sure.

“Kara.” Lena’s voice was a croak, but it cut through the glum, contemplative fog in her brain like a knife.

She crouched close. “What do you need?”

Lena closed her eyes, slowly, as if her world was ending, and Kara’s heart did a heavy flip. “Can you take me home, please?”

Kara wanted to instantly swoop her up, but she hesitated, looking back at Alex’s drawn face in the doorway. “I think there may be more tests….?”

“It’s okay.” Alex’s voice was strangely out of place in the silence of the hallway, where Lena’s heartbeat was the loudest thing she could hear. “Take her home. We can talk more….later.”

Alex’s eyes told her that they would _definitely_ need to talk, and she nodded in grateful acknowledgement as she helped Lena to her feet. “Later. Yes. _Thank_ you, Alex.”

“Hang on.” Alex disappeared into the exam room, and returned with a hastily scribbled pharmacy script. “Take this to the lab, and they’ll give you something for the morning sickness.”

Kara reached for it, but it was Lena’s pale, trembling fingers that got there first. “Thank you, Alex.”

Alex nodded sharply, and fidgeted. “Don’t mention it. That should help until we….well, until we get a chance to talk more.”

 _Options._ Kara knew what that talk would entail. _It’s Lena’s decision._ She reminded herself, firmly, as she gathered the omega to her chest and bunched her muscles, preparing to head for the DEO lobby.

“Kara, not _here.”_ Alex’s tone was fondly exasperated. “You’ll break all my medical equipment. Take her to the flight bay, you dingus.”

“You’re a dingus.” She responded automatically, but it was moot—Alex was still looking at Lena as if they were having a very private, silent conversation. Then, Lena nodded, once, and the conversation appeared over. “Fine. Lena, it’s just down this hallway, I can carry you or—“

“I can walk.” Lena said, flatly. “Just need a lift home.”

“Okay.” With one last forlorn look at her sister—who lifted her shoulders in a meaningful shrug that meant _talk to her_ in Alex Language—Kara led the way.

It was heavy silence all the way to the pharmacy. Kara waited patiently behind Lena in line, hoping for an opportunity to speak up, but the briskness of the lab tech and the tightness of Lena’s shoulders never gave her one. So instead, she just led the omega down the corridors to the flight bay. Once they arrived, there was a painfully long moment of just standing. Kara almost wished J’onn would come swooping in, just to break up the tension. But there was no one. Instead, she turned awkwardly to Lena and opened her arms, and the omega stepped into them.

The embrace was what her body wanted, and she could feel her skin sing in gratitude for the closeness, but she could see it wasn’t the same for Lena. There was a wall behind those green eyes. It had gone up as soon as Kara had said that she wanted to be together, and it had only become more fortified through Alex’s proclamations. Even as the omega tilted her head into Kara’s chest, spilling her sweet breath right over the symbol of the House of El, Kara knew her mind was miles away.

 _I did this to her._ She thought, miserably, as she gathered Lena closer to her body and leapt into the air. The familiar weightlessness carried no joy this time. She felt hollow and strange as she kept up a berating internal monologue through the short flight. _I let this keep happening. I didn’t push it. I was afraid I’d lose her. And now…_

All too soon, she was touching down on Lena’s balcony, as she had so many times before. This time, however, as the omega slid silently from her grasp, she knew there wouldn’t be a heated kiss and a passionate exchange of clothes-ripping. Lena seemed to have gone somewhere inside herself, somewhere Kara or anyone else couldn’t reach her. Her heart felt jumbled, sick.

“Lena….” She didn’t know just what the heck she was going to say, anyway, so it was good that Lena shook her head, interrupting.

“Kara, I don’t really want to talk, just yet.” The omega wasn’t looking at her.

“Okay.” Kara swallowed a desert in her throat. “But can we….maybe later?”

“Later. Yes.” Lena was already edging toward the glass door. “I’ll...I’ll text you.”

“Okay.” Kara felt supremely useless, but it didn’t matter. Lena was gone.

She wanted to linger on the balcony, maybe surreptitiously check to see if Lena was having a mental breakdown, but no, that was wrong. Kara squared her shoulders and took off, reprimanding herself. She needed to be a good friend. That was what Lena said they were, anyway. Friends. Friends with benefits.

And now, apparently, friends with a baby.

She flew for a long time, thinking. It was her habit, when things in her Earth life were too hard to bear, and the weight of pretending grew too heavy. Flying was a relief, a breath of fresh air—no pun intended. And, unless Clark had come up from Metropolis or Alex sent James or J’onn after her, no one was likely to interrupt her thinking.

It was safe in the clouds, if not always serene. Today was a storm shower day, and she got drenched a few times as she circled National City in somewhat of a fugue state. The cold and wet didn’t bother her, though. It was the least unpleasant thing she’d had to deal with that day, after all, and the grey, bunched condensation seemed to mirror her mood. She wondered if Lena was watching the rain through the big windows in her living room, or, perhaps, from the skylight in her bed.

_Don’t think about it._

But it was impossible. She landed, on a spit of land overlooking the city, and shook herself, like a dog. Super speed always assisted her drying maneuvers, and today was no different, but she was grateful that no one was nearby to get an additional dousing. There was only the occasional birdsong from the trees, and even that was half-hearted. No one wanted to be outside, it seemed.

The rain had stopped, but she sat down under a tree anyway, the grass wet on her palms. The afternoon had slowed to the kind of four-o’clock-forever crawl that makes a work day drag like molasses, but up here on the cliff, Kara felt like she could finally draw breath. The cars down in the lanes of traffic were tiny, nearly motionless, and brightly colored like beetle shells. There were people in them, going about their lives, and some of them had babies and wives they were going home to. Kara had always known that, logically, but it was strangely different now. She felt oddly protective over those little multi-colored beetles, each scurrying home to a different family, in a way that went beyond just Supergirl duties. There was an understanding now.

_Stop thinking about it. Give Lena time._

But what if time was the problem? Time could be fickle. Time could convince Lena to run away from them all, to try to handle this ‘problem’ on her own. It wouldn’t be out of the question for her character. Lillian’s emotional neglect and Lex’s ferocious manipulations had raised Lena to avoid reliance on others like it was the plague. Anyone could see that. Even Kara who so often, she was now realizing, seemed to miss what was in front of her face.

Lena would want control back. But what if there was no control? Kara couldn’t offer her that. Not with all of their emotional baggage still swirling in the air. And she couldn’t offer stability, either—the two most vital things that anyone could ask for. Kara was anything but stable. Not with a crisis happening every other minute and a ragtag adopted group of family and friends that was...dysfunctional, to say the least.

So what did she have to offer?

She sat for a long time, thinking about it. Little ants crawled back and forth in a busy line across her booted foot, but she didn’t brush them away. A light, rain-scented breeze kicked up around sunset, and she watched the trees sway in the caramelizing-gold light, as the yellow, glowing orb that she had come to love like a second Rao, sunk below the city’s skyscrapers. She knew the last rays would shine into Lena’s bedroom, red and warm. She had spent enough time there to know the light pattern, and the sunset always made her feel at ease. At home.

Kara felt truly at ease in very few places on Earth. One of them was Lena’s bedroom. Another was between Lena’s legs. And she had known, with a kind of internal compass that always pointed true, from the first moment she had entered the slick welcome of the omega’s wet heat, that there was no going back. She had known from that exact second that there was more that she wanted.

Maybe even before then. She could play back events in her mind’s eye, and suddenly the warm, lifted feelings she had whenever Lena entered the room seemed more like a portent than a mere friendly reaction. She remembered how her heart had clenched whenever the omega bit her lip, fine white teeth sinking into the carmine-red as she smiled, secretive and low. And again, when Lena would raise a brow, inclining at her as if to ask _Really?_

And that was to say nothing of how she’d followed the omega’s shapely form around the office in those devastating pencil skirts….long before she had had an uncontrolled rut to blame for it.

No, Kara had felt it for a long time, she knew. It was becoming clearer to her even as the light faded out, and the street lamps began to light up, one by one, like tiny fireflies below. Her legs were cold and stiff, and the ants had long ago abandoned her for more suitable below-ground accommodations, but she stayed in her position against the tree, caught in the spiderweb of her own thoughts.

That first time...when her rut had her so blinded by lust that all she could see was _Lena_...she hadn’t questioned why her body had picked her omega friend so strongly. It seemed logical, given her attractiveness and relative proximity, so she’d gone with that. It was only now—as she remembered how her mind had sang with relief and joy to feel the omega’s mouth open hungrily for her kiss—that several things were beginning to click into place.

Kara was slow with Earth custom, and slower with mating rituals—that much she could admit without shame. On Krypton, arranged marriages were the norm, and then only for political alliance, financial strength, or some other platonic reasoning. Sex was outdated, but every Kryptonian could chose to do so if they wished, with whomever they wanted. It was only on Earth that she learned that this flexibility was what made her an Alpha, and only under a yellow sun did she experience the hormonal surge that came with the name. Eliza and Jeremiah had done their best to explain that it was natural, but Kara had been horrified of her own urges, and insisted on taking as many suppressants as they would allow. It wasn’t until the DEO was manufacturing her own, super-strength variety, that she’d ever felt remotely safe in her own skin.

But Lena had made her feel safe. Even if she did say some troubling things that indicated she expected Kara to _use_ her for her body (and boy, did that bring up some conflicted emotions) and even if she seemed apparently indifferent to Kara’s superhuman strength—-Lena was still Lena, amid all of that. That was reassuring, safe.

The warmth of her body had been like a homecoming. Kara hadn’t expected how _good_ it would feel. She’d never entered an omega before Lena, and...she didn’t think she’d ever be able to do it again. Or ever even compare. She’d been trying so hard not to blow her load the first time that she’d barely been able to concentrate on anything, and had made an embarrassing mess of Lena’s kitchen in the process, but by the time she was tipping the omega back onto her couch, the sensory overload had zeroed down to one flaming hot point at their joined centers. Everything else ceased to matter then, and the screaming, howling urges of her rut went silent as church mice, just as soon as her knot sank inside.

Everything about that experience had been overwhelming for Kara’s underdeveloped alpha senses. It was all too much, honestly. Her brain had wilted under the pressure of possibly _talking_ to Lena about what they’d done and what it meant, even though every inch of her noble conditioning screamed that she should….It turned out she couldn’t, after all, and she’d slunk out like a coward in the break of dawn, with her bones aching at the loss of the omega’s drowsy, naked weight.

Nothing had felt right after that….until the next time. And the time after that. And again and again, until now.

Until _now,_  when Lena was carrying her child and thought she didn’t want anything more than to be _friends_. ‘Fuck buddies’, as Alex would succinctly put it. And that wasn’t what Kara wanted. That wasn’t what she wanted at all.

Kara stood up, finally, as the moon rose over the spire of the tallest skyscraper in National City—which was, coincidentally enough, Lena’s apartment building—and stretched her stiff muscles. She scattered a few fallen leaves from the red of her cape, and pulled it on. There was a resolution forming in her mind, but it wasn’t solid yet. It was building, though, and kept mounting within her mind, like a tidal wave, as she took to the cool night air, cutting a determined swath through a few clouds.

The resolution was firm by the time she landed, on the balcony, at nearly midnight. Somehow, she knew she’d find Lena awake, and indeed, as she could see through the glass, the omega was sitting on the couch in the living room, knees drawn to her chest. An afghan shawl was draped around her shoulders and there appeared to be an empty ice cream pint in front of her, leaking a sad puddle onto the once-immaculate coffee table. Kara’s heart thudded for her.

She didn’t have to knock. Lena lifted her head as soon as she landed, and, though she still had that thousand-yard-stare that made Kara twinge with guilt, her eyes flickered briefly, in acknowledgement. Somehow, in that same strange instinct, she knew the door would be unlocked, and it was.

“Lena.” Her voice sounded strange in the echoing, modern openness of Lena’s apartment, but she tried again anyway. “I know you said you’d text, but I couldn’t wait.”

“It’s okay, Kara.” Lena’s voice was dull. Kara didn’t like the lifeless tone of it, or the way her eyes didn’t quite meet the alpha’s. “I’m not...well, I’m not handling this the best on my own, as you can see.” Her laugh was unpleasant, false.

“You’re doing the best you can.” Kara moved until she could crouch beside Lena’s knees on the couch. “It’s not easy news to take in.”

“Better than cancer, I suppose.”

“Yes.” There was a beat. Kara swallowed. “I’m so sorry, it’s my fault. I should have asked Alex more questions. Or gotten condoms. It was irresponsible and I—-“

“You’re not the only one.” Lena’s sigh was so soft Kara almost missed it, even with her hearing. “I was...caught up, Kara. We both were. I should have asked more questions myself. But….” She trailed off and Kara knew exactly what she meant.

“It was too good.” Kara finished for her. “I didn’t want to ask questions, Lena. I didn’t want it to end.” The honesty made her fingers tremble, so she folded them into her palms. “I wanted you.”

Lena didn’t seem to process that. She blinked, and then let out a short laugh. “I know, your hormonal cycle is serious. You would be suffering constantly if not for the DEO’s suppressants, huh?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Kara shook her head. The words felt fuzzy and awkward in her mouth, and all the serenity of the cliffside seemed very far away now. “Lena, I care about you. I _wanted_ to give in to my cycle, I didn’t _want_ suppressants. Because I wanted to be with you.”

The look in Lena’s eyes bore more than a passing resemblance to the look of a deer—just before it leapt headlong into the headlight path of an oncoming car. Her mouth was working, trying to come up with something. Something pragmatic and sensible, no doubt, but Kara had heard enough logic. Kara had seen enough of that look, too. She decided, in one final, fell swoop, that nothing in her life could be counted as heroism unless she was brave now.

She took Lena’s hand in her own, and waited until she could catch the omega’s wide, uneasy stare with her own eyes. “I need you to understand that. No matter what you choose, or what you need. I’m here. I _want_ to be here, with you.”

Her other hand reached out, tentatively, and landed on Lena’s belly. The omega let out a soft gasp. “With both of you.” She finished.

“Kara,” Lena began, but her voice was shaken. “I know you think—“

“I love you.”

 

                                                        ***

_Don’t yell at me! See you next week….;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Come yell at me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) about it. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi angels! Hope you all had a good weekend! 
> 
> We’re back with more Feels and this time some smut as well. Lena has a lot to process this time. I just wrote the third chapter, with some more processing, but after that, we’ll get to an actual Date Night.

The moment was a heavy, weighted thing. Time slowed. Kara could see the lines in Lena’s green irises expand and contract, as her pupils widened—ridged like the curved spines of some kind of strange dunes, wavering in an emerald desert. She could feel the omega’s pulse thump-thump-thumping against the fragile skin of her belly, and she could  _ hear _ it—just below her ear, where an aristocratic blue vein pumped frantically with blood. It was all so fragile. Kara waited on bated breath. 

When Lena spoke, it was so soft that Kara almost didn’t hear her. “You can’t.”

“Lena.” She put her hand out, but the omega recoiled so fast that it stung. “ _ Lena _ .”

“No.” Lena had her head tilted in a funny way. Kara didn’t like the angle. “You’re being ridiculous.”

That hurt. She couldn’t hide the flinch. “I’m not—“

“You are.” Lena said, with a harsh finality that prickled Kara’s bones. It welled up something inside her. Something that wanted to scream. But Lena went on tilting her head like she knew everything and it was  _ maddening _ . “You’re being sweet and noble, but you don’t have to, Kara. Just because you got me pregnant doesn’t mean you have to pretend—“

“So you don’t feel it too?” Kara could hear the challenge rising in her own voice—was powerless to stop it. She took a step forward. 

The mask of cold security slipped on Lena’s face, just for a second, but it was enough. She swallowed, and Kara pressed in closer. 

“You don’t feel it? When I touch you?” 

“Kara.” Lena wet her lips. Her eyes had gone wide and her pulse stuttered hard against that porcelain column. “You’re just trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate that, but—“

Kara cupped her cheek, and Lena flinched as hard as if she’d struck her. The alpha kept her hand still, thumb tracing over Lena’s tightened jaw. The skin there was powder-soft. “Tell me. Tell me you don’t feel it.”

Lena’s throat flexed, but her eyes were lost in the grip of Kara’s gaze. She parted her lips slowly. There was an inevitability to everything in the moment that made Kara bolder, more assertive. She leaned in.

“Tell me you don’t love me, like I love you, and have loved you, every second since I first touched you.” She said, into Lena’s parted lips, just before the kiss. 

And it was true, even as Lena went liquid and melted against her, letting loose something close to a whimper as she clung to the front of Kara’s suit, hands fisted in nanofibres. 

It was true, even if it was all coming to her in fits and starts. Even if she was a slow bloomer. What did that matter? She was still  _ blooming _ . The knowledge of her own love had unfurled in her like a flower, petal by petal, and it was, frankly, somewhat terrifying, but that was okay. Kara had always been good at facing her fears, good at chasing them down, like she was doing now with her tongue against Lena’s and her arms full of the omega’s warmth. 

When she tried to pull away to tell Lena again, overflowing with it, the omega tugged her back by the curls at the nape of her neck, mouth plush and already swollen. Her teeth fit into Kara’s lower lip, pulling at it, and Kara couldn’t help the alpha rumble of appreciation that spread like honey through her bones. 

Somehow, stumbling and knocking into end tables, Kara managed to steer Lena into the bedroom, and put her down on the bed on her back, crawling over her until her weight rested on her hands, braced on either side of Lena’s face. She kept kissing her, until the breathless urgency wore off, and she realized, belatedly, that the omega was crying. Big, glossy tears that rolled silently down her cheeks, to puddle in the hollow of her clavicle. Kara put her lips there, too, drinking in the salt. 

“You bastard.” Lena said to the empty air above her head, as Kara bent to kiss along her collarbone. Her voice was defeated, and soft, and there was no malice in it. “You absolute asshole.”

Kara didn’t know what else to say other than ‘I’m sorry’, so she whispered it a few dozen times into the curve of the omega’s neck, but Lena was shaking her head, fierce and almost angry, except for the strange fact that she was  _ smiling  _ even as fat tears continued to leak from those wildly expressive eyes. 

“You have no idea.” Lena grabbed her by the suit again, and pulled her up, until their noses bumped. “No idea how long I wanted you to say that. And you waited until I was  _ pregnant _ .”

“It took me too long.” Kara acknowledged, nudging Lena’s forehead with her own. “I’ve always been a little slow on the uptake with human interactions.”

Lena let out a long breath that could have been a hitched sob, but ended up a wheezing laugh that filled Kara like the wind in a sail. She burrowed into Lena’s neck and sucked until she’d made a sloppy bruise. It soothed her instincts. 

“And now a hickey?” Lena pulled at Kara’s hair, but it was light. Her fingernails scratched at Kara’s scalp in slow circles. “What will Jess say, when she sees me all messed up like this?”

“Tell her you’re having my baby and she’ll forget all about it.” Kara replied, promptly, and Lena was startled into another laugh that was like a balm on her jangling nerves. But then Lena sighed, and the prickling feeling started up again. 

“Kara…”

“Lena.” Kara warned, gently. “I know what I feel. You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to know.”

“This is a lot.” Lena rolled a bit, under her, and Kara sat up, allowing the omega to scoot up and fold her legs under her, sitting a bit more upright. “I mean. I don’t even know if I want to have this baby.”

“Whatever you decide is your choice. It’s your body.” Kara replied, automatically, and it was true. She couldn’t fight the strange pull of longing inside of her, but that didn’t mean she wanted to force Lena to carry an unwanted baby. And Lena needed to know her feelings weren’t just rooted in the pregnancy. It was the catalyst for the discussion, not the spark that lit the flame. She scooted closer. “I’m happy to find a discreet clinic for you, or the DEO can. Like Alex said, we can go over your options. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

There was a distinct sag in Lena’s shoulders that indicated that she’d hit the nail on the head. “I’m not cut out for motherhood.” She admitted, quietly.

_ Yes, you are. You’re not Lillian.  _ Kara thought, silent and sure. But she only nodded her head. “It’s a scary prospect. I know.”

Lena shot her a look over her shoulder. “You, on the other hand. You’re grade-a ‘Dad’ material. I can see you in a minivan already.”

“I’d paint one side of it with a wizard riding a unicorn.” Kara told her solemnly, and it felt so good to see Lena laugh that she joined in. 

“Kara…” Lena sighed, when the laughing subsided. “What are we going to do?”

It wasn’t an answerable question, right now, Kara knew, but she was just happy to be included in the conversation. She offered her arms, and was warmed and gratified by the speed at which Lena sunk into them, letting out a breath into her neck. For a long time, she just breathed with Lena, matching the slow rise of her lungs, and grazed her lips along the dark crown of her head, where her scent was richest—beneath the layers of expensive hair products. 

“What do  _ you _ want to do?” Lena’s voice was muffled, aft first, and then she drew back, keeping a palm on Kara’s chest, eyes searching and analytical. “What would be your choice? Do you want to keep it?”

_ Yes.  _ Kara’s throat worked, and she thought carefully about a million different ways of saying it before she finally just dropped her shoulders and nodded. “Yes. Yeah, I would want you to keep it. I wouldn’t be angry if you didn’t. I know it’s a lot to ask. But yes.”

Lena’s reaction was total stillness. She blinked, slowly, and Kara could see tears gathering in her eyes.  _ Oh shit.  _ She swallowed, hard. “Lena, I promise it’s okay if—“

This time, it was Lena who started the kiss, and her lips tasted of wine and ice cream. Kara couldn’t get enough of her. She drank Lena in, holding her close, until the omega started to place wicked little nips all along her jaw and she groaned, heady with the tender pain of it. 

“Kara….” Lena’s voice was a husky murmur. She took hold of Kara’s hand and guided it down, past her belly—where the tiny heartbeat was still thrumming away—and into the loose waistband of her shorts. The tips of her fingers brushed against damp, coarse hair and Kara took in a breath that felt as big as a cloud.  _ Rao, she’s wet. No. No, focus. Focus. _

She managed to tug her hand free, soothing Lena’s disappointed noise with a firm kiss, and tried to regain control. Her voice crackled like a teenager. “Lena, Lena. Slow down. We still haven’t really talked about any of this.”

But the omega was shaking her head and a lithe, pale hand was already sliding dangerously close to cupping Kara’s cock. “We can talk later. I miss you inside me.”

Kara groaned, helplessly, as Lena’s fingers stroked and palmed along her length, which was making a mockery of the skin-tight suit. Her hips jerked of their own volition, and she had to bite into her own lip hard enough to taste blood before she could grab for Lena’s insistent wrist. “Wh-what about protection?”

An arched, impatient brow. “Kara. I’m already pregnant.”

_ Well, she does have a point there.  _ Kara shuddered, hard, as Lena pressed firmly against the bulge, fingers splayed along her length. It was hard to concentrate, what with the way all the blood seemed to be rushing from her head to her groin. “Lena…” 

The omega caught her desperate eyes with her own, glittering green gaze. She kept up the stroking, and her voice was a seductive, pleading purr. “I promise. We’ll talk. But...can you please just fuck me now? I’ve had a  _ very _ stressful day.”

_ Another point for Lena. Damn it, she’s too good at this. No wonder all those businessmen are afraid of her.  _ Kara felt a throb pulse in her lower body, and she was helpless to resist anymore. Her lips found Lena’s neck, and she let her hands mold around the omega’s ass, bringing her close enough to rub against the rising stiffness in her suit. 

Lena was right. They could talk later. There was more pressing matters to attend to right now. 

Kara lifted, eliciting a delighted little gasp, and managed to tip Lena back onto the bed, busily working at the buttons of her oversized flannel. She scattered a few along the way, but that didn’t matter, not with so much pale skin revealed between the two open halves of the shirt. The freckles on the underside of her breasts, the ladder of her rib cage, the gentle curve of her belly—Kara wanted to re-memorize it all. She let her lips trail down from the omega’s neck, and leisurely found her way to the spray of freckles, scattered across Lena’s sternum, like cinnamon spilled into fresh cream. 

There was rarely enough time in their past, frantic couplings to slow down and appreciate the beauty in front of her. Usually, she was too focused on getting herself inside, and making Lena come as fast and as hard as humanly possible before rocketing onto the next. Climaxes were like goalposts, and Kara usually kept a mental scoreboard, noting with pride how many she’d given the omega before her own. There was a territorial urge in her brain, bent on claiming, because there was always the primitive fear that each time would be their last. 

But tonight, there was no urgency in her bones, demanding that she take what was offered to her quickly, so as not to risk it being taken from her. A heavy, contented indulgence settled over Kara, and she let her lips linger over each lovely mark on Lena’s skin, counting them instead. Her fingers slipped down to tease over the omega’s hipbones, dipping just below the barrier of her sleep shorts, but Kara felt no real need to rush to get them inside, despite the way Lena’s hips jerked at the touch. She was savoring the sweet-salt taste of the skin just under the curve of Lena’s right breast, before switching to her ribcage to feel the steadily increasing beat of her strong heart. 

“Kara…” Lena’s voice was a hitching sigh, but there was a pleading tone to it. Her fingers tangled into Kara’s hair, and she gave the slightest downward push. Kara smiled into Lena’s stomach, where she was currently leaving a ring pattern of kisses around the omega’s navel. 

“Be patient.” Kara scolded, gently, curling her fingers around the elastic of the shorts and tugging them down, at last, as Lena eagerly opened her legs. “I’m enjoying myself.”

“At least take your suit off.” Lena cajoled, reaching for her. “I want to enjoy myself, too.”

Kara dropped her hand down, and let her fingers trace through the silky wetness between Lena’s parted thighs. She lifted her fingers with a cheeky grin, popping them into her mouth as Lena watched. “You’re not already?”

Lena rolled her eyes and shoved at Kara’s shoulders. “Take it off or no more for you.”

That was a threat she didn’t want to see Lena make good on, so she stripped, hurriedly, pulling at the hidden zippers and tabs of her suit until it opened. Lena reclined back against the mound of white pillows and watched, eyes half-lidded in appreciation, as Kara pulled her cape away and peeled the Lycra down her body to toss to some unknown corner of the room. The boots were a bit more troublesome, but, to Lena’s credit, she didn’t laugh at how Kara had to kick them off as she stumbled back to bed. Instead, Lena simply rolled her shoulders free of the open shirt, and crooked a finger in invitation, bare legs bending open to receive Kara. The alpha didn’t need to be told twice. 

Then, her naked skin was pressing against Lena’s, and everything was awash in heady, vibrant sensation. Lena was hot and smooth, and alive below her, wiggling in impatience as Kara let her hands coax those milky-white thighs to keep opening. Her scent was calling to Kara, telling her that she was  _ ready _ , that she was  _ wet _ and waiting. It was overwhelming, and Kara had to pause for an open-mouthed inhale, processing all of the pheromone signatures like the slavering animal of instinct that she was. While she panted, Lena raised up and laid a searing circle of sucking, laving kisses along her jawline, which really didn’t help the situation, but Kara was determined. 

She found her way slowly down the omega’s body again, this time unimpeded by any clothing, and let her fingers dance up to meet her, sliding along Lena’s inner thighs until the omega let out an unruly moan. Kara grinned into sucking a mark below Lena’s hips, and let her fingers resume their play, dipping into liquid silk and spreading it open between two splayed knuckles so she could see how red and swollen Lena was already.

“You’re teasing.” Lena’s voice was a breathy pout, and it was absurdly arousing. 

“Shhh.” Kara puffed her damp breath over Lena’s clit—causing the omega to inhale sharply. “I’m taking my time.”

And she did. In slow, wide licks, and gentle, exploratory presses of her fingertips. Lena trembled, and her thighs tensed, but Kara kept the pace glacial, unwilling to relinquish a single second. The taste of Lena was ocean-wet and musky, thick with desire, and she was lost in it, wanting to coax as much wetness as she could out of Lena until they both drowned. 

“You taste so good.” She told Lena, lazily biting into her thigh as the omega keened and writhed below. “Everything about you is beautiful.”

“Kara…” Lena was biting her lip by this point, and her fingers twisted in Kara’s hair. 

“Let me take care of you.” Kara commanded, firmly, and Lena shuddered, surrendering. There was only soft noises after that. No more words were needed. 

Eventually, however, the frantic need started to kick in, as it always did. Lena began to pant, heavily, and the sound of her pulse increased until it was a frenzied drum. Kara slid her fingers back into welcoming, gripping heat, two at once, and felt her cock jerk in jealousy as her thumb swept up to roll Lena’s clit out from its rosy, swollen hood. She was fully hard and throbbing with want by the time Lena was panting and twisting in the sheets, hips bucking up for more, and her whole body tightened in delicious anticipation. 

“ _ Mine _ .” Kara rumbled into Lena’s thigh, biting again, and again, lost in the thrusting of her fingers, as the omega cried out, the strength of her climax taking them both by surprise. 

Kara buried her face in the wet, riding out the waves with her tongue firm on Lena’s pulsing clit. She wanted to keep licking, even as Lena hauled her up for a messy kiss that smeared both their mouths with it, but she was interrupted by the way the omega pressed and twined against her, mouth hot and seeking. Before she quite knew what was happening, she was being rolled, and Lena was slithering over her, lithe and determined, sitting up on her hips to draw her loose hair into a quick bun with a dextrous swoop of her hands and the aid of a a spare band on her wrist. 

Kara had time to half rise on her elbows and say  _ Lena, what’re you do— _ before the omega was dropping down her body, swiftly, and hot, eager breath was bathing her cock in damp air. She nearly yelled, then, caught in sudden lust, and her hips jerked so hard that she almost smacked Lena in the nose—which would have surely ruined the moment—but luckily, the omega evaded her with smooth precision, and placed a palm on her pelvis, in an attempt to remind her to be still. Kara couldn’t help it, however, as a pair of wet lips hovered just above the tip of her cock, and dark green eyes rolled up to look at her just as Lena leaned forward to take it into her mouth. 

Lena had given her head before, of course. It was usually her undoing. Kara felt she liked it far too much, in general, but this was  _ different _ . Normally, a firm hand was wrapped around her base, and Lena’s pert lips only went as far as to graze her own knuckles. Kara didn’t mind—the combination of gripping, pumping hand and warm, wet mouth had always done it for her, without fail—but suddenly she found herself realizing she’d been given the second-best version all along as Lena eschewed the entire previously-established process and simply drove her lips right down, swallowing Kara’s length to wrap her lips around the base. 

“Holy  _ fuck— _ “ Kara swore, and doubled nearly in half. She couldn’t help it, even as she cradled Lena’s head protectively. The sensation of being fully throated was a brand-new one, and she couldn’t help the tiny cracked whimper that escaped her lips. “ _ Lena!” _

Lena’s eyes were heavy-lidded and dark as sin as she withdrew, leaving a laving, sucking kiss on the leaking tip. Kara shuddered to see her, and clenched into the sheets so hard she worried she’d yank them off the bed. It wasn’t unheard of, in her case. 

“You like that?” Lena’s voice was raw and raspy, and it reminded Kara instantly of where her cock had just been. She nodded, helplessly. Lena licked her lips, like a cat. “Good.”

“ _ Rao _ .” Kara was struck nearly dumb. “I don’t know if I, ah, can be gentle if you do that.” She warned.

“Don’t be.” Lena replied, darkly, and before Kara could react further, she took Kara back into her throat again, bobbing her head to swallow the whole length of her shaft. Her mouth was hot and her lips were dripping saliva around the base, and Kara felt she couldn’t fully be responsible for the entirely un-alpha-like yelp that she let out at the sensation, let alone the  _ noise _ of it. 

Lena worked her magic almost leisurely, hands braced on Kara’s twitching thighs, and eyes looking up at the alpha with such intense desire that it felt like hunger. Her dark head moved up and down, up and down, and when Kara put a hand into her hair—more to stabilize herself than any desire to direct the situation—Lena hummed appreciatively and the sound vibrated all along Kara’s shaft. 

Kara found herself rocketing along to climax much faster than she’d intended, and no amount of biting her lip or digging her nails into her palms would help. “Shit,” she gasped. “I’m gonna, I’m— _ -fuck _ !”

And she did. Explosively and thoroughly, draining what felt like her entire body’s supply of fluids out through the top of her cock. Lena swallowed it all. It was sort of unbelievable, in retrospect, but in the moment Kara was more focused on not shooting off the roof of Lena’s mouth in her ecstasy. It was quite the juxtaposition.

The way Lena’s cheeks hollowed, demanding every drop...and the way she kept eye contact….Kara could barely stay conscious. She blinked, and let out strangled noises, and her throat was raw from screaming by the time the omega withdrew with a concise little lick at the corners of her mouth, smiling in that secretive pleased way of hers. Kara could only gasp and stare at her for what felt like long moments, limp and absolutely boneless below the waist. She almost felt paralyzed

“Lena, that was…” Kara choked on her words, trailing off, and chose to just stare open-mouthed, at Lena’s slightly-smug expression, instead. It seemed the wiser option. “What the  _ fuck.” _

But Lena wasn’t done, it seemed. She surged up Kara’s body with sudden spring of energy, hair coming undone from her messy bun and eyes wild, and kissed her with a hand curling possessively around the back of the alpha’s neck. Kara’s eyes went wide before she managed to kiss back. Lena had never been this aggressive before. This  _ demanding.  _

Kara wasn’t about to complain. Once she recovered herself, she encouraged it, with her hands curling around Lena’s upper arms before licking into her mouth, intrigued by the taste of her own musk on the omega’s eager, panting lips. But then, Lena’s hand slipped between them once more, like a determined little eel, and she grunted to feel her sensitive flesh coaxed into unexpected, sudden hardness. 

“Whoa, whoa,” she groaned, trying to grapple for Lena’s wrist with limp fingers. Everything felt impossible in her drained state. It was as if she had solar-flared. “Easy, there. I don’t think I can go again without—“

“ _ Please _ ,” Lena’s voice stopped her in her tracks. The amount of whimpery  _ need  _ was igniting every previously-burned out engine of Kara’s desire, and the omega’s eyes were pleading and soft. “I need you inside.”

_ Oh Rao.  _ Kara sucked in a breath.  _ Lena is going to kill me, and I’m kind of okay with it.  _ She looked down at her body, where the omega’s hand was insistently stroking along her shaft. She could see how wet Lena was, could feel it smearing on her thighs. The heavy tip bobbed, as if in answer to her thoughts, and Kara felt a swell of renewed energy thrumming through her veins. 

Taking hold of the omega’s hips, she rolled them, pulling Lena back down to the bed on her back. It was easy, comfortable, to slip between her legs, and she pulled Lena’s knees up over her hips, draping them. There wasn’t any preamble—she could see it wasn’t needed, judging by the way Lena was dripping against her, arching and making soft, soft noises. She guided herself inside, wordlessly, and eased into the first few thrusts, dragging her hips back and forth. There was a shared sigh of appreciation. 

Everything felt very still and heavy, even as Kara let out a breath to enter Lena once more—it always felt like coming home. It did, again, now, but there was more to it. She was looking into Lena’s eyes, and although the position was nothing new to —since they’d done it in every possible angle and more in the weeks leading up to this night—it was somehow more potent this time. Laced with emotions. 

Every time she pulled back for another stroke, Lena’s hands pulled at her hips, trying to keep her inside, so eventually, she settled for deep, slow thrusts that kept her always half-buried. Lena seemed content with that, and her hands went to Kara’s shoulders instead, flexing there. The eye contact seemed to unsettle her, though, and she looked away, biting her lip. Kara couldn’t have that. She pressed Lena’s face with her own, lining their noses up, and kept watch on the omega’s eyes for every reaction, every breath she took. The air seemed to hang still between their shared, panting breaths, and everything was slow, even as Kara began to fall into her usual rhythm, pressing Lena’s body into the mattress with her weight. 

She wanted to say  _ I love you _ again, so she did, in between breaths, and Lena almost closed her eyes. There was a wet shine to the green there. A flooded forest. “ _ Pleasepleaseplease _ ,” and “ _ Deeper,”  _ was all she would say, but her voice was choked, tangled in the undergrowth. 

If Kara didn’t know she loved her then, she knew it more than ever in her bones at the way Lena melted for her. 

Before long, the headboard was the loudest thing in the room, and it was beating faster than Kara’s alien heart. Lena was pressed against her, arched and nearly sobbing, now, but Kara couldn’t tell if it was tears on her face or just sweat. They were both getting closer. 

“Yes, please, like that,  _ Kara yes!”  _ Lena keened, and her toes dug into Kara’s lower spine, but the alpha didn’t mind. Not when the rippling walls around her told her that Lena was coming, almost as hard as Kara had, moments before. 

Kara found the leisurely coil of pleasure in her stomach had tightened into a spring, building up towards release. Despite having been so thoroughly drained, earlier, her body always warmed to the idea of coming inside of Lena. It felt right, felt safe. Felt like home. So it didn’t surprise her when she started to jerk, unsteady in her thrusts, and followed Lena over the edge of the abyss, shouting her name in one final, hoarse cry before falling to the pillow over one bare, pale shoulder. She filled the omega in ragged pulses, tapering off as her hips slowed and stuttered to a stop. 

There was a prolonged period of quiet breathing in the dark, afterwards. Kara nosed her way into Lena’s neck, and found her lips instead, as the omega turned to her. Her face was wet, and the taste of her was salt-slick. Kara made sure to kiss every inch of her face, as Lena sighed and curled her hands into her chest. She didn’t pull out, and Lena didn’t seem to want her too, either. They stayed curled into each other, even as the pull of sleep tugged on Kara’s eyelids, breathing as one. 

Kara was just about to finally doze off into well-deserved oblivion, when she heard it. 

“I do love you, too, you know.” Lena murmured into the side of Kara’s neck. “But you’re hell on my laundry budget.”

Kara felt herself smile in the dark. 

                                                                            ***   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Kara was habitually an early riser.

She could consider it a by-product of the Phantom Zone—her body didn’t seem to like to stay in anything like the comatose state she’d been in, even to sleep, but she knew it was more than that. The yellow Earth sunrise, with its grey-pink reaching tendrils into blue-black night, always seemed to tug on her brain, no matter how tired she was from the night before. It was doubly so in spring, when the sky was all the brighter, and she could hardly contain the energy thrumming through her veins as soon as her eyes popped open. Even if it happened to be six in the morning, on a day in which she’d spent hours of the earlier night engaged in pleasantly exhausting activities with the woman she loved.

“ _Kara_.” Lena’s voice was rumpled from sleep and thickened with irritation. “You’re vibrating the bed.”

“Sorry.” Kara tried her best to sound contrite—she really did. But now Lena was _awake,_  and that meant Kara could start kissing her shoulders and nudging her nose in between them. “Do you know that you snore now? Is that a new thing, because before—“

Lena groaned and burrowed her tousled head more fully into the pillow. “Stop. Talking.”

“Oh. Are you still sleepy?” When a frustrated grunt was her only response, Kara laid back down, trying her best to keep her restless limbs in line. “Sorry. Go back to sleep.”

She tried. But it was _hard_ to sleep when her body was so full of love and energy and desire to wrap around Lena like a very large Kryptonian snake. She wanted Lena to be awake so she could be kissing her again, or maybe tell the omega one more time that she loved her, or, possibly eat some breakfast pastries together. Actually, that last option was sounding better and better all the time, as her stomach roiled with its usual complaint of emptiness. She found she was bouncing one leg again, hard enough to shake the bed frame.

There was a defeated sigh from the omega next to her. “You’re going to keep being insufferable, aren’t you?”

Kara kissed her shoulder blade neatly. “Yes.”

“Then can you make yourself useful and go get some coffee started in the kitchen?”

“I can do you one better.” Kara stroked several strands of black hair out of the way and pressed her lips closer to Lena’s ear. “How does Noonan’s coffee and bagels sound?”

The way Lena moaned sent a shudder through the alpha’s lower regions. “Oh yes. Much better.”

Kara was already rolling out of bed and into her suit. The early morning staff at Noonan’s never minded a drop in from Supergirl, and her clothes were still grimy from the day before. A quick stop at her own apartment would fix that.

She paused in the doorway. “Americano, black, and a bagel with lox and cucumbers?”

A grateful noise was her confirmation. She nodded, briskly, storing that particular order away in the file under ‘Lena Likes’ in her mind, and shot off.

Later, when they were eating their bagels side by side in the kitchen, Kara asked: “Why lox?”

She was still in the suit and Lena was looking far too attractive for someone with no makeup on, at six-thirty am, standing in her kitchen in only a pair of black panties and a large MIT sweatshirt. The omega shrugged and took another sip from her coffee. “The only nice girl at boarding school was Jewish and that’s what she had for breakfast, every day Bagel, lox, cucumbers. I grew to like it. Except the capers.”

Kara wanted to revel in this new piece of information. Tidbits of Lena’s life were like tiny jewels, and she kept discovering more the longer she got Lena alone. But the omega was crinkling her brow, turning the sleeve of her coffee cup around, and shooting Kara a glare. “Kara. Why does this say decaf?”

“It’s half caf and half decaf.” Kara avoided her eyes, fiddling with the paper cup in her own hands. “I just thought it was a good idea. With. Y’know.”

Lena set the coffee cup down and fixed Kara with one of her Looks. The alpha’s fidgeting increased. “Kara…”

“I know you haven’t decided.” Kara couldn’t help but interrupt. “But y’know. Just in case.”

Lena arched a brow. “You’d think in all your caution you’d know that caffeine should be limited to 200mg and under. That’s more than two cups, Kara.”

“Oh.” Kara started methodically tearing her empty cup sleeve into strips.

“Stop that.” Lena batted the paper away. “You’re making a mess.” The omega’s hands closed gently over her fingers, for a moment, and gave the barest of squeezes. “I appreciate your concern, but….”

“I know.”

“Because I’m really not set up for a baby….”

“I know, Lena.”

“And a super baby seems likely to be largely more difficult than a normal human infant.”

“ _Definitely._ ” Kara was nodding along.

“Admittedly, it’s not like the idea hasn’t crossed my mind before.”

“It has?” Kara stopped nodding.

“Well, yes, but I thought we would have at least _dated_ first—“

“With me?” Kara’s breath was suddenly tight in her lungs. “You thought about having a baby with me?”

Lena looked at her with dark eyes over the rim of her coffee cup, taking a sip that dragged the moment out. “Yes.”

Now, _that_ was a gem of information. Kara savored it, wrapped the core of her being around it. She must’ve been grinning like a moron, because Lena rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be cute. I’ve had a crush on you for a while. The mind plays out fantasies. That’s all it is. A _fantasy_.”

“How long?” Kara was eager to know more, determined to mine for as much as Lena was willing to give her. “How long ago did you first start to...like me?”

There was a very deliberate pause. Lena took another slow sip. “Since you came to my office with Clark. After the failed assassination attempt.”

Kara’s heart was thudding so loud she thought even Lena could probably hear it. “I think I felt something then, too.” She confessed, crumpling her empty cup in her fist, unthinkingly. “I was just so confused and caught up with everything else but there was _something_ about you and I—“

“Kara, can we talk about something else?” There it was—Lena’s limit. The omega was looking distinctly uncomfortable, and the way her arms crossed her chest, she was looking like she wanted to get dressed. And Kara certainly didn’t want that. “This is all a bit much.”

Kara wanted to say _but we love each other_ but that would have been a mistake. She bit her lip, and nodded, trying for a cheery smile. “Sure. You want to take a shower?”

                                                                                        ***

The shower was better, because it was wet and warm, but it was also _distracting_.

Kara forgot all about trying to mine Lena for more hints at her feelings as soon as the omega stepped out of her panties and turned over one bare shoulder to ask if Kara was coming. The alpha practically ripped her suit off, tripping in her haste to oblige, and Lena laughed at the way her eyes bulged.

“For someone with x-ray vision, you sure act like a teenager every time you see me naked.” Lena teased, stepping into the spray of one of her massive shower heads.

Kara was momentarily struck dumb at the way the water slicked down Lena’s black hair and dripped over her curves. Then she shook herself, indignant. “I would never abuse my powers like that.”

“Never?” Lena’s lips were curled up. “So I shouldn’t wear a garter belt and stockings to the next CatCo advisory board meeting?”

“I didn’t say _that_.” Kara stepped into the spray, running her hands up to cup the omega’s breasts.

There was silence, for a while. Lena hummed appreciatively when Kara rolled her thumbs over her nipples, and she draped her arms around Kara’s neck, pressing their wet skin together. It warmed Kara more than the water.

“I’m glad you don’t cheat with your vision.” Lena said, quietly. “I’d hate to have all of my surprises ruined.”

“What kind of surprises did you have in mind?” Kara was aware her voice had become eagerly breathy, but she didn’t care. The fingers of one hand slipped down to curl over one of Lena’s hipbones, teasingly stroking at the skin just below.

“I suppose you’ll have to find out.” Lena helped Kara’s fingers slip between her legs, sighing softly.

“Does that mean you want to be—“ Kara started to ask, but she was interrupted by the omega pulling her head down for a heated, wet kiss.

Things became a little hazy after that.

Lena’s panting was hot in her ear as Kara’s fingers spread her wetness around, playing with her clit and teasing her entrance. She moaned, and kept trying to spread her legs wider—finally she hitched a knee over Kara’s hip and dug her heel into the alpha’s ass to bring her closer. Kara put a hand under her ass—not without copping a generous feel—and lifted Lena easily, slipping inside her with the fingers of the other hand.

The water was running over them, hot and relentless, and Kara kept getting mouthfuls in the face, but she didn’t mind. Lena’s panting had turned into urgent, seeking moans, and she was pulling at Kara’s hips, trying to press their bodies together, but Kara kept teasing her, until Lena, frustrated and wild, bit into her shoulder with fierce teeth and hissed: “ _Fuck me,_ damn it.”

Kara grinned until her teeth hurt, and hitched Lena’s legs on her waist, backing them both over to the black marble tiles of the wall, where she could press Lena. Occupying the omega’s mouth with her own, Kara took her cock in hand guided herself inside—after a few pumps to slick herself up in Lena’s wetness. The grateful moan that spilled onto her lips was bone-shakingly sexy.

“Oh…. _Kara_.” Lena’s eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head into the wall, exposing her neck for Kara’s lips and teeth.

“You feel amazing.” Kara told her, adjusting her grip so she could thrust a few inches at a time. “You’re perfect, Lena.”

Lena didn’t answer, save for biting her lip and pulling at Kara’s shoulders with impatient hands. The alpha knew what that meant. She started a steady, firm rhythm, building the motion of her hips slowly but surely, as her lips worked over the omega’s pulse, whispering more heady words of praise. Words like _you look beautiful_ and _you take me so well_ and _I love the way you feel._ Kara let all of it spill out, unable to keep any of her emotions inside, as if she was a sieve.

She couldn’t tell if it was tears or water droplets that kept appearing on Lena’s cheeks, but she kissed them away anyway.

The omega’s sighs soon gave way to soft, breathy moans, and then panting, arching cries. Kara’s hips picked up speed, giving in to her clamoring instincts, and Lena responded beautifully by flexing her legs even higher on the alpha’s waist. Lena’s voice was a pleading purr, begging Kara for _more, more, more._ So she obliged.

The bathroom wall started to shake, and Kara began to be concerned about the water pipes bursting, but it was only in the tiniest portion of her awareness. The rest was fixated on the way Lena was bearing down and grinding on her cock, and how the omega’s moans had taken on a note of rising desperation.

So, in lieu of stopping, she sped up, making sure to drive as hard as she could into the inner front wall, and groaned into Lena’s neck: “You look _so good_ when you’re coming on my cock.”

Lena’s resulting scream of pleasure rattled the pipes almost as hard as Kara’s thrusts.

In the afterglow, while Lena was coming down, slowly breathing into Kara’s shoulder, the alpha turned the water off with one groping hand. With the other holding Lena’s slumped, purring form to her chest, she found the towels and managed to haphazardly dry them off. She draped one over Lena’s back as best she could, before piloting them into the bedroom by instinct alone.

Once tipped onto her back on the bed, Lena sighed happily and reached for Kara’s still-wet cock, coated in her own slick, and began a lazy pump of her fist, designed to bring the alpha to raging hardness once more. It wouldn’t take much.

Kara huffed into Lena’s neck, feeling pent-up and nearly overstimulated, but when Lena released her cock and rolled, displaying her lovely rear end in a provocative arch, Kara couldn’t help but moan and put her hands on the omega’s hips, drawing them closer to her own. “You sure?”

“I like it like this.” Lena had her eyes half closed and her face was tilted into the mattress. She turned her mouth to the side so Kara could hear her. “You make me feel safe. And small.”

“You are both of those things.” Kara rubbed her thumb along the back of Lena’s neck, lifting her wet hair away from it. She pressed a kiss there, and Lena moaned to feel the alpha’s cock nudge into her thigh.

Kara rubbed against her a few times before lining up once more. She couldn’t help it—every part of Lena felt so good against her. She felt like she could easily come all over the omega and still have seed to spare, but she wasn’t sure Lena would let her test that theory, so she pushed back inside, sharing a gasp with Lena at the increased tightness from the angle.

There was no need for any warming up. Lena was still dripping from her earlier efforts and the omega was encouraging her with her rocking hips, trying to drive herself back onto Kara, thrust for thrust. Kara gathered her wet hair in one hand and twined it around her fist, forcing Lena’s head up so she could hear her moans, and her other hand landed in a light smack on her rounded, pale ass, enjoying the way Lena gasped when she did it.

“Fuck,” Lena swore, clenching it the sheets. “Do it like that, _yes.”_

“Like this?” Kara sped up, feeling a feral grin spread across her face like butter. She leaned over, bracing her hands on either side of Lena’s shaking shoulders, and bit into her neck, softly. “Or like this?”

“God, I don’t care. Just _fill_ me, Kara. Fill me up.”

For once, Kara didn’t need to be told twice.

When she came, she brought Lena along with her, biting at the back of her neck while the omega shook and writhed into the mattress below her, calling out her name in a soft, ragged voice that brought the alpha to further heights of pleasure. Kara closed her eyes as she emptied herself, groaning incoherently, and wrapped herself around Lena, trying to get as close as she possibly could—closer, even. The wet warmth around her cock swallowed each throb, and clung along her length, milking for more, until all of her release had been drained, and she was done, limp and satisfied.

Kara nosed into the omega’s beating pulse and sighed as she thrust a few more times, purely for the hazy, fleeting pleasure of it, before collapsing onto Lena, breathing her scent and letting her mind run loose and free. For a long, happy moment, they lay entwined, breathing together, with Kara still inside. Eventually, Lena shifted, and whined a little, and that was the signal. Kara knew enough to roll off of her and slip out, but she rolled Lena over into her chest, keeping the omega crushed close with one arm as she drew the sheet over them.

“We’re not sleeping again.” Lena told her, even as she pressed her sharp little chin into Kara’s chest. “I have things to do today.”

“Lena, it’s Saturday.” Kara protested, taking the opportunity to grab a handful of ass. She squeezed, and was gratified by the brief smile that flitted across Lena’s mouth. “The only thing you have to do today is _me_.”

“I have work at the lab—“ Lena started to protest, and then rolled her eyes as Kara squeezed again, waggling her eyebrows. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I just love you.” Kara let it slip again, drawing soft circles with the other hand on Lena’s forearm. She didn’t miss the way the omega drew in a breath.

It took several long moments of anticipation before Lena finally looked at her with those emerald eyes deep and dark, and said: “And I love you.”

Kara sucked air through her teeth, heart beating madly. She didn’t want to ruin anything by speaking so she only nodded, jerkily. Hearing Lena say the words in the honest light of day made everything so much more _real._ She wanted to hear them again, and again, for the rest of her life.

“Do you want to…” Kara fumbled for the right words, heart still thudding away. “...be girlfriends? Should I post it on social media that I’m ‘taken’? Earth customs are strange and I don’t—“

Lena was shaking her head, but there was a smile in her eyes. “Start with a date.” When Kara’s eyes lit up, she added: “A _date_ , Kara. Not a lifetime commitment. Let’s start there. We can talk about….” Her eyes dropped down to her belly. “...more things, later.”

“You want to date me, though.” There was a soaring feeling in her chest. It felt like weightlessness.

Lena rolled her eyes, but she was soft, still playing with the hairs on Kara’s upper arms. “I think it’s a good start.” Was all she would say.

 _I can work with that._ Kara brushed the top of Lena’s head with her lips. “What kind of date? Dinner? Potstickers and Netflix? Sightseeing in space?”

Laughter filled her ears and Kara’s smile only gained in size and strength. “I’m not opposed to any of those.” Lena had moved to stroking her chest, her fingers raising electricity with every light, ghosting touch. “Just maybe not all in one night.”

“But what kind of date, though?” Kara persisted.

Lena thought it over. Kara watched her lips purse, and then curl. “Dinner.” She decided. “Somewhere you like, but somewhere discreet and simple. Somewhere that won’t go bankrupt at the amount of food you’ll eat. Drinks after. Then….dancing?”

“Dancing.” Kara echoed, with some trepidation. “Like….clubbing?”

Lena’s arched brow was the only response. She blew air out in relief.

“Okay, that’s a no. So then….”

Lena shrugged. “I don’t know, Kara. Surprise us both.”

“I can do that.” The alpha affirmed, with more confidence than she really felt. Eagerness thrummed along her veins, though. _Whatever Lena wants._

Lena leaned up and kissed her, with such slow affection that it almost took her breath away. “Pick me up at seven, then.”

“I can do that, too.” Kara whispered back into her mouth. “But...Lena?”

“Yes?” Lena’s absentminded stroking had begun to move lower down her chest, to her abdomen, which tightened in response. The omega’s voice had dropped several octaves, as well. The heat of it made Kara shudder.

“What do you want to do today, then?” Kara asked, somewhat breathily.

Lena grinned, and bit into her lower lip. “You.”                                          

There wasn’t much more to say, after that.

                                                                                ***  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? Come check out my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87)


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, something came up. 

That was the bane of Kara’s existence—have a date that you  _ really _ want to make, and have to cancel for Supergirl reasons. Just her luck. Once she’d had to cancel for an Earth invasion, once for a supernova explosion, and twice for interference from anti-alien groups.

This time, it was a dragon.

“Are you sure we can’t wrap this up by eight?” Kara had to yell to be heard, over the constant roaring and gouts of flame. “I was really hoping to take Lena out to this—“

“Stop talking and shoot it with your heat vision!” Alex hissed, pinned down behind a broken piece of concrete. “You can worry about your date later.”

“Can’t.” Kara kicked a chunk of concrete towards the dragon and it immediately whirled on the source of the noise, roaring. “This thing bounces off heat vision like it bounces off bullets. Do you think Lena is into gastro pub chic, or is that played out?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake—“ Alex had to dodge as another streak of flame shot past her left ear. “Tackle it already!”

Kara blinked. “I’m trying, that’s why I’m asking you.”

“Not the date, you knothead, the fucking  _ dragon _ !”

“Oh.” Kara rounded her shoulders. 

As it turned out, the dragon was a shapeshifting Martian pet, and wasn’t all that hard to manage, once returned to its underage and very grateful owner. Kara had to deliver a stern lecture on proper leash laws and provide the kid with a better containment field, but that was pretty easy, all things considered. She brushed some soot off her suit and looked at her phone again. She’d sent a text to Lena when the battle started, and the omega had responded— _ make it up to me later.  _ There was also a single ‘kiss’ emoji. 

Kara swelled with gratitude and fired off about a half a dozen heart emojis with her promise to do just that.

“You’re in deep.” Alex commented, leaning on the side of a pile of DEO crates. “Wouldn’t have pegged you for being such a U-Haul type, but I suppose she is having your baby.”

“She still hasn’t decided on that, yet.” Kara reminded Alex, dutifully, but nothing could wipe off the dopey smile that she knew was plastered all over her face. 

“Looks like she’s decided on you, though.” Alex inclined her head toward the phone, nosily. “I’ve never seen Luthor send an emoji to anyone. She must know they’re like your hankie signals.”

“Gross.” She stuck her tongue out at her foster sister. “They’re cute. I like cute things.” Her eyes rounded and she sighed, softly. “Like Lena.”

A quick elbow jab interrupted that reverie. “Quit it. Have you talked to her about the whole….baby thing? Because she’s got to be coming close to 6-8 weeks now, with the way things were progressing.”

“We were gonna do the date thing first.” Kara shifted, uncomfortably. “How long does she have until she...um...can’t…. _ do something  _ about it?”

“Kara, you’re a grown alpha. Just say abortion.” Alex folded her arms. “And honestly?” She sought, and found, Kara’s eyes. “I have no idea if we even  _ can _ abort it. It could have Kryptonian abilities already, in her womb. I need to see her for a check up, and  _ soon.  _ You tell her that on your date.”

“Oh yeah, that sounds fun.” Kara’s snort was derisive, but underneath was a thin veneer of panic, starting to build. “‘Hey Lena, remember that thing you specifically didn’t want to talk about on our date? Yeah. Let’s go ahead and talk about it.’”

“It’s for her own good.” Alex countered. “If you love her, you’d want her to have as much informed choice as possible, right?”

Alex had her backed into a corner on that and Kara knew it. “Right.” She mumbled, reluctantly. 

“Well then.” Alex was showing her dwindling patience. “Talk to her about it and get her set up with an appointment here, soon. Or she may not have much of a choice in the matter, and no woman wants that, omega or no omega.”

“No, you’re right.” Kara dropped her shoulders. “I’m just not sure how to bring it up. You know? We just started….whatever this is...and I’m afraid if I push too hard she’s gonna run.”

“Ah. Yeah. Luthor is kinda known for that.” Alex rubbed her neck, considering. “Don’t push her, then. Keep it mellow. Respectful. Provide support, but don’t try to give her advice. She probably knows what she wants already.”

“You’re wise.” Kara nudged the older alpha with an elbow, gently. “Tell me where I should take her on a date, then, if you know so much about how to woo omegas. I can’t figure out which fancy-pants restaurant to take Lena to.”

“First of all, I _definitely_ know how to woo omegas.” Alex shot back, ticking on her fingers. “Secondly, Lena probably  _ owns _ half of the fancy-pants restaurants in town, and has been to most of them, more than likely.”

“I know that.” Kara wrung her hands, distractedly. “But she’s  _ Lena Luthor. _ I can’t exactly just take her to the Midvale drive-in for hot dogs and soda pop.”

Alex opened her mouth, and then shut it, slowly. She made a small ‘hmm’ noise. When Kara cocked a questioning head at her, she spoke up. “Why not? No—I’m serious Kara—why not?”

Kara checked herself, mid-laugh. “Well, because it’s  _ Midvale _ . And she’s—“

“Lena Luthor. I remember.” Alex drummed her fingers on one arm, impatiently. “But you’re Kara Danvers, from Midvale, who  _ loves _ that stupid drive-in  _ and _ their gross hot dogs. And she loves  _ you _ . Why not take her some place you love?”

“I—“ Kara stopped herself. Thought it over. She opened her mouth again. “—you know, you may be on to something, Alex.” 

“See?” Her foster sister folded her arms, smugly. “Told you I was good with the ladies.” 

Kara snorted at that, but as she turned to go, Alex called after: “Hey though, maybe Postmates in some other food, because those hot dogs are  _ atrocious— _ don’t subject my potential niece or nephew to that.” She hesitated, and bit back a clear grin. “And have fun, okay?”

_ I hope I will.  _ Kara thought, as she sped into the clouds, arms outstretched into the afternoon sunlight. Her mind was already formulating a plan. 

The next day dawned with endless possibilities. After few quick—well, quick to a Kryptonian—errands, Kara was back in National City, and barreling through her apartment in her haste to get dressed. The sun had started to go down, and she only had an hour or so until it was time to pick Lena up, but that time started to dwindle remarkably fast once she started considering outfits. 

She was  _ nervous _ in a way she hadn’t been in forever. Sweaty and anxious and unable to think, and before she realized what was happening, she’d spent a whole half an hour in a sports bra and boxers just staring at her own closet with a button-up clutched in one slightly-damp hand. 

Somehow, she managed to be dressed with her suit tucked neatly under her clothes by the time she arrived at Lena’s penthouse door, still sweating, but this time fully clothed. Lena opened the door before she even knocked, smiling, and Kara felt a rush of affection swamp her nerves. It hadn’t even been 48 hours yet since she’d last been here, but she felt like it had been weeks. Everything in Kara’s body just wanted to surge forward, cup Lena’s lovely face in her hands and kiss the lipstick right off her mouth, so that’s what she did. 

It took a long time to disentangle after that, but Lena was laughing breathlessly when she did. “I take it you missed me?”

“Oh, yes.” Kara told her, and then blinked, stupidly, as her eyes traveled down and then back up. Somehow she’d missed the outfit. 

Lena had gone all out, as usual. Her hair was down and falling around her  bared shoulders, in those gorgeous thick waves that Kara loved to feel across her chest, and her dress—simple, black, and strapless—curved to her body like it loved her just as much as Kara did. Her heels were short, too, so she still had to look up into Kara’s eyes, and the overall impression was just.  _ Oh _ . So  _ good _ . 

Kara struggled for a word in English or Kryptonian.  _ You look amazing  _ didn’t seem to be cutting it. She swallowed, and tried her genuine best. “I…. _ fuck _ .” 

“Uh-huh.” Lena’s smile was curling at the corners of her mouth. “You wanna try that again?”

“Good.” Kara coughed. “You look, I mean.”  _ Rao.  _ “I mean, you look good.”  _ There we go.  _

“Are you using your x-ray vision?” Lena asked, archly. She held her clutch on one hip, patiently waiting. 

“No!” Kara dragged her eyes hurriedly back up and shook her head, vehemently. “No, I told you, I wouldn’t—“

A finger landed on her lips and she silenced as hard as if Lena had struck her. “Relax, alpha.” Lena leaned in close, and her next words were whispered to Kara’s ear, as if she didn’t have superhearing. “I  _ know _ you wouldn’t. I’m just saying you might want to. Because I’m not wearing much under this.”

Kara released a croaking noise that was supposed to be words. She shook her head. Tried again. Nothing wanted to come out. Lena’s laugh was high, happy and pretty, and it made her grin despite herself. “You love watching me fluster, don’t you?”

“Only because you’re so good at it.” Lena curled a hand around her neck, and this time, she was the one who pulled Kara in for a kiss. It was meltingly soft. 

_ I am incredibly lucky.  _ Kara thought, semi-dazed, when Lena withdrew and primly removed her compact from her clutch to reapply a dark patina of lipstick.  _ Lucky, lucky, lucky.  _

“Well, where to?” Lena asked, after a prolonged pause— in which Kara was certain she was just staring at the omega with a lovesick grin. 

“Oh. Right. We need to fly for this one.” Kara pulled her messenger bag around and yanked the blanket from it. She offered it to Lena. “Here, wrap up in this, it gets cold in the clouds after dark.”

Lena looked mildly put-out. “You’re telling me I got all dressed up and you’re going to drag me through the sky at a 100 miles-per-hour?” She accepted the blanket, though, and pulled it around her bare shoulders, albeit with an arched brow. 

Kara shifted, anxiously. “We don’t have to. I just….um...had a little thing planned.”

“You did?” Lena tightened her grip on the blanket and her expression softened. “That’s sweet. Let’s do your plan.”

“Are you sure? Lena, we don’t have to, I got reservations as a back up and—“

“Kara.” Another finger on her lips, this one followed by one to her jawline. “Let’s go.”

That was as good as any response she was likely to get, and Kara knew it, so she judiciously and carefully tucked and rolled Lena in the blanket, into a vaguely-burrito-shaped object—albeit with much giggling and squealed protests—and carried her to the balcony. She bunched her muscles, lifting, and shot into the sky, holding Lena close to her chest. 

The journey to Midvale only took about five minutes of flight time. She’d done it often enough for the route to be fairly unconscious, and that was good, because Kara spent most of the time watching Lena. The omega was wide-eyed, looking at the open expanse of stars above and the black thickets of clouds below, each breath a frozen little puff of air. Kara kept asking if she was okay, and Lena kept nodding, and her face looked full of serious wonder. 

When they touched down in Midvale, Kara landed on a hill beside the electricity tower, hoping to let Lena get adjusted before taking her closer in. She allowed her grip to loosen, and the omega shrugged off the blanket. The air was warm and breezy here, so close to the coast, and the trees gently bobbed and swayed around them. 

“Kara, that was….” Lena released a lungful of air, and then a high laugh. “Wow.”

“Was it okay? I know you don’t like flying, but the stars at night are—“

“—beautiful.” Lena finished for her, eyes alight. “God, Kara, it was  _ beautiful _ . Thank you.”

“My father used to take me on trips to see stars being born, or dying.” Kara offered, quietly. “Seeing them in the sky makes me feel closer to him.”

“I bet.” Lena put her hand on Kara’s chest, and the two leaned in together, touching foreheads. Kara let out a long breath. She didn’t need to say anything, in that moment. It felt good. 

After, she took Lena’s hand and tugged her down the hill, half-carrying her the whole way so her heels wouldn’t get muddy. The path led right to the drive-in—as she’d discovered as a capricious and desperately homesick youngster who liked to sit and watch movies when she was feeling alone. Her usual perch was on the electric tower, but this time she had a different spot in mind. 

“They’re showing  _ The Wizard of Oz _ tonight,” she explained, as she led Lena to the ticket booth, waving and smiling at the cashier, who returned the gesture. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“Mine, too.” Lena confessed. She was taking it all in, Kara could see—the faded red and white booth, the carnival colors on the popcorn stand, the rusty speakers. But her eyes were bright and her smile was sparkling when she tilted her face up at Kara. “This is adorable.”

“Yeah?” Kara felt a weight lift from her shoulders. “I thought it would be a good idea. It’s discreet, but maybe not the classiest.”

“I don’t care about classy. How is it discreet, though?” Lena nodded over her shoulders at an older couple who were waving at Kara.

The alpha waved back. “That’s just Mr and Mrs Fredericks.” She put her arm around Lena’s waist, as the line moved forward, explaining. “People here don’t know or care what’s going on in National City. They know me as Kara Danvers, Eliza and Jeremiah’s adopted kid, and that’s it. They don’t know who the Luthors are. Or who you are.” She added, pointedly, with a tentative smile. “They just see a pretty omega in a nice dress, out on a date with me.”

“Kara, that’s…” For a moment, Kara could have sworn she saw tears welling in those green eyes, and she stiffened, ready to apologize or swoop in protectively, but then Lena was shaking her head, smiling big and bright again, in that way that made Kara’s heart light up like a neon sign. “You’re very smart, did you know that?”

“That’s not usually what Alex tells me.” Kara told her, but she was chest-puffed and feeling full anyway. 

She refused to let Lena pay for the tickets, which was another puffing moment—despite the fact that they both knew that $10 for two tickets was pocket change for the omega, Lena let her have it. 

“Don’t we need a car, for this?” Lena asked, as Kara led her to the concessions stand. She was so bright and lovely-looking that Kara saw several alpha heads turn her way, but it was only polite staring. She tightened her hold on Lena’s waist anyway. 

“No, nowadays most folks just bring blankets and sit out on the grass,” she explained, hefting the one that Lena had been wrapped in as an example. “And I’ve got a special spot for us, don’t worry.”

“I’m not.” Lena told her, looking up at the alpha with hooded eyes. “I don’t worry when I’m with you.”

That made Kara’s chest puff out so far she was certain it would hit the counter when they stepped up. 

To Kara’s surprise, not only did Lena  _ not _ complain about the hot dogs, but she ordered two, with extra mustard. 

“Are you sure?” Kara offered, pulling a small takeout container from her bag. “I brought your favorite shredded fennel and apple salad from Disporo’s, if you want.”

“That’ll make a great palate cleanser.” Lena was already looking over the register at the milkshakes. “Can I have a banana-chocolate, please?”

All in all, Kara strongly suspected Alex would definitely not approve of the pile of food they left the stand with, but that was okay, in her book, because they were both giggling and sharing mustard-y bites that smeared Lena’s pretty lips with yellow. Kara had never seen her look quite so beautiful, lit up in the stadium lights overhead, as gnats buzzed lazily into the bugcatchers with a faint hum.

She spread the blanket out in the back, on a pleasant little hummock of grass that smelled sweet and fresh, and Lena sat beside her with her ankles neatly swept to one side, eating a hot dog and dipping her fries in a milkshake like a perfect picture of a juxtaposition. It was surreal. Kara kept shooting furtive glances over her shoulder throughout the movie, as if this version of Lena would disappear if she didn’t keep her eye on it. 

“This is my favorite part,” Lena whispered into the alpha’s ear, sending little thrills through her tender skin, as the wicked witch set Dorothy to sleep in a field of poppies. “I always liked the poor witch. She doesn’t get a fair deal. Dorothy dropped a house on her sister, after all. And who knows Glinda’s motivations?”

Kara blinked back at her. “I never thought of it that way.” She considered, thoughtfully. “That’s actually pretty upsetting when you think about it.”

“Remind me to get tickets to  _ Wicked _ , next time it’s in town.” Lena murmured, and squeezed her hand in response. “What’s your favorite part?”

“When she goes home again.” Kara admitted, shyly. “I used to love that part as a kid. It...made me hopeful.” 

“Oh, Kara.” Lena leaned into her side, tucking her head into her shoulder. “I think Krypton was probably nicer than Kansas, though, right?”

“Definitely.” Kara nodded, feeling tight in her chest. She accepted Lena’s warmth without thinking, leaning back into the touch. “Lots more color, too.”

“Will you tell me about it?” Lena asked, quietly. 

The tightness moved to her throat, and Kara had to take a few moments before she could respond. “Sometime. Yes.” She hugged Lena closer. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Lena pressed a soft kiss to the side of her throat, right above her pulse, and it soothed Kara enough to watch the rest of the movie in comfortable silence. 

When it was over, she took Lena for a walk down Main Street. The promenade was lit with warm yellow light from the strings around the trees, and the open windows of shops with their friendly glow. Lena was on her arm, fingers resting on Kara’s elbow—the prettiest omega most of Midvale had ever seen, likely, and there were a lot of appreciative looks. But Kara didn’t care. After all, she was the one  _ with _ Lena. 

The town square was as full as she’d expected, with dancing couples and smiling faces everywhere. The band was playing  _ Begin the Beguine  _ with a jazzy twist, and although most of the couples on the floor were octogenarians at best, they were shimmying and shaking with the best of them. Lena stopped short as Kara drew them up to the square, staring. 

“Normally, the Senior Center hosts dance nights once a month.” Kara explained, tentatively. “But I convinced them to do an outdoor night, tonight.”

_ Convinced  _ was probably putting it too broadly. The parks director owed Supergirl a favor, and was only too happy to repay, and the band had once had their tour bus saved from an explosion, so they were easy to book. About the only thing she’d been concerned about was renting a dance floor, but that turned out in her favor, too—the rental company was run by an old friend of Alex’s from high school. 

“Is it alright?” She asked, anxiously, after several protracted seconds of Lena just staring at the square, where an elderly alpha whirled her omega around in a sedate loop in the center of the floor. “I know you said dancing, and I know this is kind of old fashioned, but this is where I used to volunteer after school, and I learned all the steps, so—“

Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s mouth so fervently that it left a lipstick smear. “It’s perfect. This is perfect.”

And then she fairly pulled Kara onto the dance floor.

Later, as she was waltzing with Lena to  _ Dream a Little Dream (Of Me),  _ Kara began to believe it herself. Everything  _ was _ perfect. Especially the way Lena looked at her with gleaming eyes, caught in the glow of the paper lanterns, as the band sang about  _ stars shining bright above you. _

She’d never been so happy. And she told Lena so, pressed to her ear and her jaw as she laid soft kisses there. The omega let out little sighs, each time. 

“Me too.” Lena confessed, with her arms draped tightly around Kara’s neck and her waist warm in Kara’s hands. “This is the best first date I’ve ever had, hands down.”

“I did good?” Kara asked, needing confirmation, even as a dopey smile spread over her face. 

“You did good.” Lena confirmed, rising to kiss the alpha’s smile. Over her shoulder, Kara could see an omega old enough to be Alex’s grandfather lifting a shaky hand to give her a thumbs up. 

After, when they’d finished—and Lena had snuck a massive handful of cash into the band leader’s palm—she wrapped the omega back up in the blanket and took her home, through the stars. 

Her chest was brimming with emotions as she set Lena back down on the balcony in National City, and she could tell the omega was too.But, as Lena dropped the blanket off her shoulders, and beckoned Kara inside with a dark, suggestive look, there were definitely other things at hand. Like seeing what the omega was wearing under that dress, for starters. 

They had progressed to grinding and hasty groping on the couch, exchanging torrid kisses with half-open mouths, and Kara was starting to feel the familiar swelling in her pants, when she finally remembered her talk with Alex, the day before.  _ Oh right.  _ She guiltily withdrew her hand from halfway up the omega’s thigh, and Lena sat up, panting a bit. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kara kissed her quickly. “Really, it’s just that I promised Alex I’d ask if you wanted to come in for a check up, soon.”

She watched Lena’s face, searching for signs of that closed-wall state. Luckily, she found none. “Oh.” Lena raised a thumb to her mouth and wiped away a smear of lipstick. “Yes, I think I’d better.”

“Good, that’s good, yeah.” Kara was nodding before she could stop talking, and swallowed, hard. “Because, you know, it’s good to know all of your options, and Alex will be super helpful with whatever—“

“I want you to be there, too.” Lena interrupted. 

“Oh, good.” Kara breathed. “I want to support you in any way I can, so that’s...that’s good, yeah.”

Lena shrugged her shoulders, loosely. She leaned back on the couch, and gave Kara a quietly significant Look. “I think it’s important for the sire to be present during the prenatal exams.”

It took Kara several seconds. She blinked. Her mouth dropped open. “Does that mean….?” 

“I’m keeping it.” Lena confirmed, hand resting gently on her lower belly as the fingers of the other hand curled into the hairs at the back of Kara’s neck. “Or, rather,  _ we’re _ keeping it. You’re going to owe me child support if you run out now, Danvers.”

“I won’t.” Kara gushed, as she was already pressing forward, dropping kisses on Lena’s upturned face like rain. “Oh Rao, I’m so happy, Lena, Lena, oh you’re so incredible, thank you, thank you—“

“Please stop.” Lena was giggling, so the stern tone got lost, somewhat. 

Kara’s heart was full. She felt like bursting. Everything that had been inside of her, tightly coiled, felt released in this moment. She couldn’t stop kissing Lena. Couldn’t stop telling her how much she loved her. 

“You’re perfect, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” Kara knew she was babbling, but she couldn’t stop, even as Lena pushed at her chest and laughed in her ear. “I want to see our baby grow in you, I can’t wait to see you round with our child, you’ll be even more beautiful….and Rao, Lena I can only imagine how you’ll look on our wedding day, you’ll be the most gorgeous—“

“Wait, wait, slow down.” Lena’s pushing became more serious and her laughter had died off. “Hang on, what did you just say?”

Kara blinked down at her. “Our wedding day. When we join in the light of Rao to raise our child together.”

Lena’s eyebrows flew up. “Our  _ wedding day?  _ Kara, we just had our first  _ date _ .”

This wasn’t going like she’d imagined. Kara shifted, uncomfortably. “Well, yes, but in Kryptonian culture, it’s custom to marry the bearer of your child.”

“It is also on Earth,” Lena pointed out. She drew herself up on her elbows and Kara sat back on her hips. “But generally the practice is reserved for those who have been together for  _ several years  _ first.”

“Well, that’s not the point in a Kryptonian marriage.” Kara felt like she wasn’t explaining this well, but blundered on, hoping to somehow reach a logical conclusion that Lena would agree with. “I mean, we don’t really do love matches. Or didn’t. It was more about being partnered to raise the child.”

“So. Wait. This isn’t a love match to you?” Lena’s face was growing colder by the second. “You just want to marry me because I’m having your baby?”

“No, of course I love you!” Kara’s heart felt like it was going too fast for her to think clearly over the beating in her own eardrums. She reached for Lena. “Lena, I just want to provide for our baby—“

“So now you’re saying I  _ can’t _ provide for our baby?” Lena was incredulous. She fairly shoved at Kara, and although the motion didn’t hurt, the alpha moved back, stunned, and Lena stood up from the couch, glaring down at her with a world of hurt in her eyes. Kara couldn’t comprehend how this had gone so wrong. “Kara, I’m a Luthor. You may not approve of my family’s influence, but you can’t deny our wealth.”

“That’s not it, I—“ Kara rubbed her temple. None of the right words seemed to come and she was getting irritated at being interrupted. “Lena, an alpha’s job is to protect the baby and the omega. That’s my job! I just want to be able to—“

“Holy  _ shit _ .” Lena was furious now, radiating beauty and strength even as her arms crossed over her chest. “Don’t you  _ dare _ quote your patriarchal bullshit to me right now. I thought you were better than that. We live in a society full of single mothers and there’s nothing wrong with—“

“I don’t want that for you!” Now Kara was yelling, despite her better instincts. “I want to raise the baby with you! Why can’t you see that I just want what’s best for all of us?”

“Oh, is that how it is?” Lena’s eyes glittered dangerously. “You think you know best? You know, sometimes I think Lex was right about you and your cousin. You really do think you’re gods here, amongst us mortals.”

That hurt. Kara took it like a blow to the chest. “Don’t you bring up Lex to me.” She shot back, angry. “You know that crazy bastard would kill you  _ and _ our baby, in a second to serve his own ends. What about that doesn’t speak of playing God to you? You really want to bring up a family around that  _ monster _ ?”

Lena looked at her with such cold fire that Kara instantly knew she had made a grave error. “Get out.”

“Lena, I didn’t mean—“ She swallowed. “You’re not a monster. I don’t think—“

“Leave. Now.” Lena took a step back. “Before I call my security team.”

“ _ Lena _ .” Kara took a step forward, pleading. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Please. Let’s just go back to how we were. We can talk this out, please.”

“No.” The omega shook her dark head back and forth. “There’s nothing to talk about. You need to leave.” 

When Kara didn’t move, and only stared at her longingly with her hands open, Lena crossed to the side of the wall with a security panel and placed her fingers threateningly on the call button. “Antonio? Could you—“

“Don’t bother.” Kara ground out, through a well of tears that threatened to spill. “I’m going.”

She left, through the balcony door, and never saw the stars for the rest of the night. 

                                                                                            ***   
  


_ Don’t kill me! We’re getting to a happy ending, I swear. ;) Yell at me on Tumblr about it  _   
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you know what’s the key for the foundation of a healthy, long-lasting relationship? 
> 
> Communication. 
> 
> These two idiots don’t know that, yet. (But makeup sex is coming! If you’re impatient, check tumblr for sneaky peekies.)

“I’m sorry.” Alex had one hand on her temple and the other clutching a wine glass stem so tightly Kara feared it would shatter. “I’m trying to understand. Walk me through this again. Specifically the part where you proposed  _ marriage _ .”

Kara stared glumly into the bottle of Xurian vodka as if it had better answers. “I explained already. I was confused. Earth customs are tricky!”

“Not that tricky.” Alex switched hands and took a long sip. “You’ve been here nearly fifteen years. Even you should realize that Earthlings don’t propose on the  _ first date _ .”

“Lena and I have known each other for  _ years _ .” Kara began to feel heat rising in her chest and took a swig. “You don’t know what I feel for her! Especially now, with the baby….” She sighed. “Everything feels more intense. More  _ necessary _ .”

They were drinking in Alex’s kitchen, after Kara had flown to her bedroom window in somewhat of a haze, and begged to be let in. Alex had tried to get her to talk about it, but she’d refused...until the elder Danvers produced the vodka and a bottle of wine, and the alien alcohol loosened her tongue. The whole torrid story of her failure of a first date with Lena tumbled out in halting sentences, and Alex had been trying to process it ever since. Kara didn’t blame her. She was still trying to do the same, herself. 

“Oh.” Alex was quiet for a moment. “So, kind of an alpha thing, do you think?”

Kara found herself nodding before she spoke. “Yes, kinda. Or maybe no. I don’t know. It feels….urgent. Like I need to be around Lena all the time. I  _ need _ to protect her, and the baby.”

“That would explain why you’re jumping the gun, a bit.” Alex mused, and swirled her glass. She was wearing an incongruous mix of her DEO-issued sweatshirt and a Supergirl-print pair of pajama pants that Kara had given her as a gag gift, and it sort of ruined the effect of her thoughtful face. Not much, though. “Maybe I should run a few tests on you, too. And you should go kick that stupid robot and see if it tells you anything about Kryptonian alpha protective instincts going into high gear around a pregnant omega.”

“I’m not going to  _ kick _ Kelex.” Kara protested. She took another sip. “....not hard, anyway.”

Her thoughts were already lightyears away, though. Back on Krypton. “You know, I did always hear that you shouldn’t bother a mated pair while the omega was pregnant. I just thought that was a courtesy gesture, though. Who likes to be bothered?”

“No one, I agree.” Alex nodded. “But, that does sound like a precaution. Maybe on Krypton, alphas take their parenting roles a bit more seriously than on Earth. Not that I entirely blame them.”

“I’ll go in the morning.” Kara promised. She rounded her eyes at her sister. “But for now...can we put on that Netflix special with the baby animals?”

“Of course.” Alex put her wine glass down to touch Kara’s shoulder, gently. “It’ll be alright, dummy. It’s just a misunderstanding. Lena will forgive you soon, and you can tell me all about your weird sex stuff again until I scream at you.”                                               

                                                                                     ****

Kara went to sleep that night hoping Alex was right, but the next two weeks proved her very much wrong. 

Lena did  _ not _ want to talk. 

Kara flew to her apartment first thing the next morning—technically breaking her promise to Alex already, but she felt this warranted her full attention—and found a laser-sighted security system in place, blaring at her. Lena was sipping coffee in her kitchen, and as Kara watched hopelessly from the balcony (mouthing  _ I’m sorry, can we talk)  _ the omega finished her mug and left it on the counter, stalking deliberately away from view. Kara got the hint and left after a circle of cop cars surrounded the Luthor penthouse building. She could see them bustling into the lobby as she swooped away, and the sight made her heartsore and saddened. 

Alex had more luck, apparently. 

“She came in for her exam.” The older alpha told her, when she called during lunch to check in. “Didn’t say a word to me about you, but confirmed she is going forward with pregnancy, no termination.”

“She is? She’s keeping it?” Kara nearly cracked her phone as she curled her fingers tighter around the black case. 

“Well, she didn’t say  _ that _ , necessarily. Adoption is still on the table. But she is gonna birth the kid, yeah.” Alex sounded impressed. “I was surprised. Tried to get her to crack but she wouldn’t budge one inch. Luthor is a tough little bombshell.”

“Yeah.” Kara’s throat felt dry, and that had nothing to do with the altitude she was hovering in at that moment. 

“Have you gone to the Fortress yet?” Alex nudged, clearly knowing that Kara hadn’t. 

“I—-uh….” Kara looked down at the swirling icy landscape below her. “I’m on my way.” She admitted, truthfully. Alex didn’t need to know how many times she’d circled without landing. 

In the end, she managed to gather herself enough to land and go inside the icy sculpture, hands running along clear, cold walls as she felt the familiar thrum of Kryptonian power. This place was always a crucible, in some ways. Comforting, and yet isolating. A reminder of what she’d lost. 

Kelex came bustling out as soon as its sensors detected movement. The beetle-carapace shine to its features didn’t dim when it realized it was Kara and not Kal-El, but Kara could see a little dip of disappointment anyway. She felt bad for the poor creature. Kal didn’t visit nearly as often these days. Kara was the only one still searching for home.

The answer she received made sense….and yet didn’t. Kelex dredged up a series of holo-files, each with a mundane explanation of Kryptonian biology during mating cycles. Alpha protective instincts seemed to double during conception, and there were a few general facts listed, but the reasons were vague and didn’t come close to capturing the intensity of Kara’s  _ need  _ to be close to Lena and their unborn baby. The drive inside her was consumptive—a constant pulse in her body. 

In the end, she left dissatisfied, with Kelex staring forlornly after her. 

On the way home, she allowed herself to circle Lena’s building once more, but stayed well out of range of the laser scopes. It was a cold comfort, but it was better than nothing—knowing Lena was inside, safe and sound, if not happy, was all she had at the moment. 

And it was all she would have for a while. 

Alex told her to give Lena time, so she did. Even as the days turned into a full week with no word, and then another. Lena dutifully attended her second weekly exam with no issues, but remained as tight-lipped with Alex as she had been at the first. The alarm system was still up, and so were her walls. Kara began to feel heavy for the first time since landing on Earth. Gravity appeared to have caught up to her. 

Circling forlornly above Lena’s building in the night sky, she would listen for that familiar heartbeat, the subtle  _ thump-thump  _ below Lena’s fragile ribcage. Just as often, some nights, she would hear the second one, below it. Faster, more eager.  _ Thump-thump-thump.  _ Her child was growing, living inside of the one she loved. It should have given her hope, made her lift inside for the spirit of Krypton reborn—but it only hurt. 

Lena was alone, and so was she. 

Lena had asked for slow, and she’d been unable to stop her brain from rushing into  _ fast _ territory. Too fast. Much too quick for a shy, skittish creature like Lena, who had been conditioned from birth to mistrust affection and overt attentions. She should have known better. Should have...but didn’t. 

In the lonely nights, Kara thought again and again about  _ why  _ she’d said what she’d said. Self-chastisement was one thing—she’d done plenty of that, to be sure—but mostly she just needed to understand. She certainly didn’t believe that Lena wasn’t capable of caring for their child alone. Lena was capable of most things, alone or not, and that was part of what she loved about the omega. So.  _ Why _ did she end up saying it that way? 

Fear. Fear was her only answer, in the depths of the sky, as she flew in her aimless rounds. She was afraid. Afraid she  _ couldn’t _ protect Lena, even if she was Supergirl, and afraid that Lena wouldn’t trust her enough to do it, even if they were in love. There was so much at stake now. The hope of her race’s continued existence resided in those cells that made up the zygote inside of the omega’s womb. Lex Luthor wasn’t the only one who would want to see a future like that extinguished before it ever saw the light of day. And Lena’s somewhat-grey moral ethics were an open invitation for trouble. 

So, yes, Kara was afraid. And, in her fear, she had become what she always disliked about Mon-El—shortsighted and trigger-happy. Lena didn’t need a protector. Lena was smart enough to realize the threat their child was under. After all, that was the woman she fell in love with. The woman she’d always known. Kara knew she had to put her trust in that love. But would Lena trust enough to do the same?

The only way to find out was to have a conversation with her, but Lena didn’t seem amenable to that. Kara tried swooping in on her while she was at Catco for meetings, but was intercepted each time by a frosty Jess, explaining in no uncertain terms that Lena did  _ not _ want to be bothered. She tried bringing Noonan’s, Big Belly Burger, even the kale wrap place she despised...all to no avail. Each offering was soundly—albeit politely—rejected.

Out of desperation, when the time came for Lena’s third exam, she went to her sister with an impossible request. 

“No. No way.” Alex dropped the box of gloves that she had been trying to insert into the dispenser, and shot Kara a scandalized look. “That violates basically the  _ entirety _ of doctor-patient privilege. I know we’re not exactly playing by the rules here at the DEO, but….”

“But what? You can’t ask her a few extra questions?” Kara persisted, ducking her head to follow Alex’s when the older alpha threw her hands up. “C’mon. I need this. I  _ need _ to know how she feels. And she won’t talk to me.”

“You need to know, but does she need to tell?” Alex gave her a cryptic look. “She’ll know you’re listening in, right away, you know. I’m not the greatest of liars.”

“Just try. For me,  _ please _ .” She took her sister’s hand, and squeezed as tight as she could dare. 

A reluctant sigh was her only response, but that was enough. 

Kara posted herself several doors down from the exam room, in the women’s restroom on the other side of the hall. She waited, with bated breath, for the stern click of heels, that made her pulse leap in anticipation, followed by that achingly familiar heartbeat.  _ Thump-thump  _ and  _ thump-thump-thump _ . Kara couldn’t bite her nails off, of course, but she put them to her mouth anyway and chewed with furious agony as she focused her hearing. 

Alex was a dead giveaway throughout the exam, just as she’d thought she’d be. Several times Kara wanted to shout at her through the walls. Alex stuttered through the physical exam, barely managing to ask Lena about her day. Her behavior was stilted and strange—but thankfully, Lena said nothing, or at least, was too polite to comment.

Kara heard a rustle on the paper sheet, and Alex cleared her throat a few times. “You’re looking good. Probably about 12 weeks now, so I can tell the sex once you’re closer to 18, if you’d like.”

Kara’s heart dropped into her stomach. She waited, barely daring to breathe, until Lena responded, low and measured. “I’ll think about it, but thank you.”

“Want to be surprised, huh?” Alex sounded like she was smiling. “Can’t blame you. It’s exciting.” She cleared her throat, again. “But...uh...I know Kara would probably want to know, too.”

There was a pause, and then the paper sheet crinkled. “She would. Yes.”

Alex made an exasperated noise. “Lena, if you would just let her talk to you—“

“She’d be able to explain how she thinks my entire family are monsters?” Lena made a cynical noise. “No, I think she’s said enough.”

Alex’s voice was low and gentle. “You  _ know _ she doesn’t think that of you.”

Kara could almost hear the sigh before Lena released it. “I know. But she’s foolish, and she speaks rashly, and I don’t know where she’s headed.” The paper sheet shifted. “One minute she’s proposing marriage, the next she could be…” 

“Leaving you?” Alex prodded. There was a pause, and Kara pictured a silent acknowledging nod passing between them. “I think that’s fair. You need consistency.  _ Now _ more than ever.”

“I also need honesty, though.” Lena’s voice was contemplative. “And lately Kara  _ is _ honest, if to a fault. That’s better than it was before, and I know that. It just scares me sometimes.”

“She’s scared, too.” Kara could have cheered as Alex said what she was thinking at the exact right moment. “Kara just wants to protect you, not hinder you. I think you both know she admires you. Thinks the sun shines out of your ass, actually.”

There was a shared, low laugh. 

“Thankfully for you, it doesn’t.” Lena joked, and Kara could hear Alex groan. 

_ This is good. _ Kara thought, heart beating wildly.  _ Whatever happens, I know she and Alex will be good to each other. That’s helpful.  _

“Anyway. I could say more, but….She needs to say the rest.” Kara could hear the rustle of fabric as Alex’s shoulders moved in a shrug. “She’s waiting for you, you know.”

“I know. I also know she’s listening.” Lena replied, succinctly. “Neither of you are very good liars.” Lena’s voice pitched slightly up. “And I think it’s incredibly  _ juvenile _ of you both to play telephone games like this.” 

Kara winced. She could almost hear Alex doing the same.

“But, I suppose I haven’t been making it easy on her.” Lena conceded. 

“No. You haven’t.” Kara wanted to cringe at Alex’s firm tone. “You’ve got some serious walls, Luthor, and I’m not just talking about your alarm systems.” 

_ Alex, please, don’t fuck this up, for the love of Rao— _

“Kara may be a bit of an idiot over how she speaks to you, but at least she loves you. Whole dumb heart and soul. If you can be sure of one thing, you can be sure of that.”

There was a significant silence. Kara prayed it wasn’t stony. 

Then, Lena let out a soft breath, and Kara’s heart quickened. “I know.”

“Good.” Alex cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. “Because you really should be avoiding unnecessary stresses at this stage. And I have some prenatal vitamin recommendations.”

“I’d like to hear them. What do you think of pregnancy exercise routines?”

Thankfully, the rest of the conversation was cheerily mundane. Kara didn’t feel the need to listen to anymore, and tuned herself out, sighing gratefully into the empty walls of the bathroom. She tilted her face to the cold tile, and let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, focusing her hearing instead on the steady pace of Lena’s heart. 

When the sound carried out into the hallway, Kara followed it, abandoning any pretense of not having been listening. Lena was too smart for that, anyway. She ducked around the corner, and there they were, talking together by the exam room door. Alex was leaning in with a smile, and Lena was laughing at something she’d said. 

For a moment, Kara’s heart clenched in jealousy, and then released. Alex wasn’t to blame, but she wished she could be the one making Lena laugh like that, all the same. She stepped closer, and Lena’s eyes caught hers over Alex’s shoulder in an electric instant. The laughter stopped. 

“Hey.” Kara wet her lips. “Can we talk?”

                                                                             ***


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! I took a week off for a vacation, but this chapter should hopefully be worth the wait. ;)

Talking turned out to be slightly delayed. 

“Yes.” Lena told her, after a prolonged and weighty pause. Her eyes were hooded. “But, I need to get back to work. Would you meet me tomorrow night?”

“Whenever you want.” Kara was nodding even before Lena finished. “Yeah, tomorrow is great.”

“Okay.” Lena stepped away, and Kara could see a faint smile. Hope thudded her heart against the cage of her ribs like a trapped bird. “Meet me for dinner at Alvaretti’s. Around 7ish. Tomorrow night.”

“Alvaretti’s. Tomorrow.” Kara repeated, somewhat breathlessly. Over Lena’s bare shoulder, she could just catch Alex rolling her eyes. “See you then.”

Lena didn’t bother with a goodbye. She just nodded, and turned on her heel down the hallway. Kara couldn’t help but watch the way her hips swayed with each step. It was as mesmerizing as it was sinuous. When she tore her eyes away, Alex was watching with a broad smile. 

“Get the info you needed, Superspy?” The older alpha nudged her in a way that would be viciously painful to anyone else. Kara brushed her hand away, almost absently. “Or did you want to bug her house, too?”

“Shut up.” Kara was still staring down the hallway. Lena’s silhouette had long since turned a corner but her scent was still perfuming the space where she’d been. It spiraled into Kara’s nostrils with sweet familiarity. She inhaled slowly. 

“At least she’s willing to go on a second date.” Alex pointed out. “That bodes well for your chances. Just try not to propose marriage this time. Or attempt to make her your bred and kept housewife. It’s not the 1950s anymore, you know.”

“Shut. Up.” 

“Are you going to say anything else or did the mere sight of Lena Luthor steal your entire vocabulary?”

“......shut up.”

                                                                                 ****

 

Alvaretti’s was definitely a ‘fancy pants’ restaurant. 

Kara arrived late, already ruffled from interrupting a street fight three alleys down, and brushing her blazer down with hurried, agitated hands. Her white collared shirt was buttoned haphazardly, and she corrected a few misaligns as she smoothed it into her slacks. The hostess watched her with a bland, vague smile that betrayed neither judgment nor approval, and when she was ready, guided her to Lena’s table with a polite gesture. The place was old-style Italian, one of National City’s staples, and had the dim candle lighting and moody red velvet trappings on the tables to prove it.

Lena was cloistered in a booth, sipping her mineral water with a contemplative look. Kara’s eyes trained on her with instant magnetism, from across the crowded room. It didn’t help that she appeared to be  _ glowing  _ in the faint light. Her skin was bright, her eyes glossy, and her hair was a lustrous sable wave that cascaded across one bare shoulder. She was wearing the red dress that brought out the contrast of her skin, and the heels that had matching red bottoms. Kara was intimately aware of those heels. Lena had been wearing them the first time they’d…..connected. She felt flushed and swallowed air, compulsively. 

When the hostess led Kara to the booth, Lena looked mildly relieved. “I thought perhaps you weren’t coming.”

“I’m only five minutes late.” Kara protested, nodding her thanks to the hostess as she fairly scrambled into the bench seat. “I’m sorry, though. I had—-something come up.”

Lena’s eyes glittered faintly. “I can imagine.” She took a slow sip. “For the record though, five minutes early is on time. Five minutes late is  _ late.” _ When Kara gave her a chagrined look, she actually smiled. “Calm down. I’m joking.”

“You’re not, really, though.” Kara felt a smile crack through—it was hard to hold back around Lena, even with things so tenuous. The omega just made her chest feel so light. As if she was flying. “I know you Luthors are punctual types.”

“Punctual, predatory, and impersonal.” Lena nodded. She looked distant for a moment, and then took in a breath. “Kara, I’m sorry. I flew off the handle on you that night. It wasn’t all that fair of me.”

“You had every right.” Kara leaned across the table, hoping her face was showing the depth of her apology. “Lena,  _ I’m  _ sorry. I overstepped about a million boundaries that night, and I said  _ awful  _ things. You don’t have to apologize.”

Lena’s mouth quirked. “But I do, Kara. Your sister is right. I have some pretty big walls up. I need to learn to be better about the prospect of...prolonged intimacy with other people. For the sake of everyone involved, here, our child included.”

“You’re right, though.” Kara offered, quietly. “I need you to know that, Lena. I believe you could raise our child alone and be incredibly good at parenting by yourself. You’re not your family, or your mother. You’re  _ you _ . And you’re going to be a perfect mother.” She reached across the table, and dared to squeeze Lena’s wrist. “I just want to be here to help you. I want you to know that I’m always going to be here.” Kara swallowed. “I just….picked completely the wrong way to say that.” 

“You did.” Lena acknowledged. She took a slow sip of her water. “But I’m still sorry for how I reacted to it.”

“I think we both need to work on our communication skills.” Kara offered. “After all, I’m used to doing what I think is best without consulting anyone. And lying to everyone if necessary...even….even people I care about. And you were—“

“—Raised by an emotionally negligent criminal in a Prada suit and a homocidal xenophobe?” Lena filled in. There was a twinge of real pain in her eyes, but she crinkled them in a smile. “Yes. I think we both have some baggage about how to handle our emotions. And rightfully so.”

“Yes.” Kara was grateful for Lena’s succinct summary. She twisted the cloth napkin in her hands. 

Lena put her glass down and sighed. “And now we’re going to raise a baby together.”

She gave Kara a long look, and there was a ghost warmth in her eyes that flickered like the candle. 

“We are.” Kara agreed, heart leaping several bounds. “I’m so glad, Lena. I—I know I rushed into things after our date, but I really do feel—“

She was interrupted by a overtly-cheery alpha waiter, arriving to take their orders. “Welcome back, Miss Luthor! Always a pleasure. What would you like to see this evening? A wine list, perhaps? Or some cocktails?”

“No.” Kara replied, just as Lena opened her mouth. The waiter’s head inclined toward her, slightly, but his eyes stayed trained on Lena, as if Kara didn’t exist. “No, thank you.”

Lena raised a brow at her, but her smile was low and secretive. “Yes, I think we’ll skip the spirits this evening, Micheal. Could you bring us two of the salmon special instead, please? And a lemon water for my guest?” 

Kara didn’t like the way the waiter’s eyes followed every curve of Lena’s form before replying. “Absolutely, right away. Again,  _ such _ a pleasure to see you.”

_ I’m sure it is.  _ Kara ground her teeth, slightly, and the small hairs at the back of her neck rose as the other alpha left. Lena snorted into her glass. “Don’t look so alpha-rattled. He’s only young.”

“He was looking at you.” Kara could hear the whine in her tone and snapped her jaws shut, irritably. “Sorry. But he was.”

“He was.” Lena acknowledged with a nod. Her head tilted to one side on her lovely, unmarked neck, and Kara fought with a sudden urge to rise across the table and sink her teeth into it. “But you’ve never really minded others looking at me before.”

That was certainly true. After all, Lena was  _ Lena _ . She drew stares from half the city. Kara had always believed she was lucky to even be near the omega, even when they were just friends. But that didn’t help how she felt now. 

Kara searched for the words to explain. “Turns out, there’s some kind of Kryptonian alpha-activation when an omega is pregnant with their pup.” She managed, finally, with an apologetic smile. “It’s driving me crazy, apparently. Alex made me go look it up.”

“Look it up? How?”

Kara launched into a brief explanation of the Fortress, Kelex, and the holo records. It took some time, but Lena caught on quickly. As usual. When Kara finished, Lena was already drumming her fingers on her chin, looking contemplative. “No wonder you’re so protective. You must experience the equivalent of an extreme testosterone surge. I wonder if we could test your blood in the lab and see heightened levels of pheromone output, because you’re certainly sending waves of it.”

“I am?” Kara blinked, confused. She scented the air, swiveling in her seat, but nothing came to her nose. “I don’t smell it.”

“No, I don’t think anyone else can. Aside from me.” Lena hummed. “It’s strange, because I can definitely smell you for what feels like  _ miles _ before I see you, but I can’t see anyone else reacting to it. That’s how I knew you were listening in, yesterday.”

Kara squirmed, flush with guilt. “About that….”

Lena held up one long finger. “Do not apologize unless you plan to never do it again, Kara. Abusing your powers like that is a violation, I hope you understand.” At Kara’s stricken face, she softened, however. “But, you were distraught. So I’ll allow it.  _ Once _ .”

“I understand that completely.” Kara was nodding hurriedly, gratitude and relief filling her bones. “And I am sorry, Lena. I won’t ever do that to you again. I  _ promise _ .”

“See that you don’t make a habit of breaking promises to me, Kara Zor-El.” Lena’s eyes were glittering dangerously, but there was that hint of a smile again, pulling at her lips. “Thanks to my mother’s ridiculous goons, I  _ do _ know how to synthesize Kryptonite, even if I don’t have any currently.”

Kara crossed her heart, fervently. “I wouldn’t dare.”

Micheal arrived with amuse-bouche and appetizer salads, having seemingly ‘forgotten’ Kara’s lemon water. Lena reminded him, gently, and Kara once again bit into the inside of her cheek to stop herself from growling at the way the other alpha’s eyes lingered a bit too boldly on Lena’s cleavage—which, frankly, was only growing more  _ ample _ as the pregnancy went on.

As the waiter departed, Lena shot Kara a wicked look that sent a different sort of fire burning along her over-stimulated senses. “You know, I’m not normally one to find such churlish displays of possession attractive, but something about the way you’re looking at me right now….”

“I’m sorry.” Kara gulped.

“Don’t be too sorry.” The omega commented. She was all supple grace and smirks. Every word dripped from her lips like honey, as she leaned across the table to whisper at Kara. “I  _ like _ it.”

“Lena…” Kara let out a low noise, one normally reserved for the bedroom, and Lena’s eyes flashed green fire like a sailor’s myth. 

“I’m going to the restroom.” Lena announced, giving Kara a deeply significant Look. “If you’d like, you should take a few minutes to compose yourself, and then come join me.”

_ Join me?  _ Kara blinked, as realization started to set in, but Lena was already smoothly rising with her clutch, and headed for the direction of the restrooms without a pause. 

Her dark hair swished over her shoulder like a waving dark flag, departing behind a swinging door at the rear of the restaurant. 

It only took a second and then Kara was up and after her like a shot, fairly panting with desire as she followed a pheromone trail into the restrooms. “Lena?” She called, as she pushed the door open to a lounge area, deserted save for some golden lamps and a low chaise. “Are you—“

She was ambushed by a pair of dark-red lips and a rush of warmth. The kiss was like a sudden shock to the senses. Kara was almost rocked on her feet—Girl of Steel or not.

“I’ve missed you.” Lena confessed, hotly breathing into her mouth as Kara let out a hapless groan. “I felt so foolish but  _ oh _ , Kara, I missed you every night….”

“I missed you too.” Kara assured her, hands finally molding around those red-lined curves and pulling Lena close, until their pelvises were flush and the omega let out a little breath. “I’m such a  _ fucking _ idiot without you, I—“

Lena cut her off, again, and Kara couldn’t blame her. This time, the kiss deepened, and when they broke off for air, Kara dropped her lips and raised a score of dark marks along Lena’s bare collarbone. Before she quite knew what she was doing, she was backing Lena toward the chaise, fairly throwing the lock on the door, and adding a little heat vision to melt it in place for extra security. 

“Here?” Lena gasped into her hair as Kara guided her to lay down, crawling over the omega with furious, constant kisses. Kara whined into her neck, but watched Lena’s eyes. The omega nodded, once, and that was all it took. 

“Here.” Kara confirmed, hot and impatient. She pushed Lena’s red dress up to her thighs. 

“Oh,  _ God _ . Okay, yes, please.” The omega’s head dropped back on the chaise and her heel hit the floor. The other arched over Kara’s shoulder, and the alpha made sure to leave a sucking kiss on the pale skin close to her knee as she pressed into Lena with her hips and hands. 

Her fingers roamed up and found damp heat, barely contained through a flimsy scrap of satin. She groaned, huffing at Lena’s chest with urgency, as her fingers pulled the hem of Lena’s panties aside to allow her access. Kara’s heart nearly stuttered to a stop when she felt silken wetness clinging to the pads of her fingers even before she could fully slip one inside. 

“You look so damn good in that outfit.” Lena’s fingers roughly carded through her hair, thumbing it loose from her ponytail. Her voice was a husky murmur that sent thrills up Kara’s spine and blood pounding into her cock. 

“Me?” Kara was incredulous as one could be with a mouth full of satin-covered breast—she’d pulled the top of the dress down to access Lena’s bra, but was nuzzling and sucking instead of focusing on removing it. “It’s criminal how good you look in this.  _ Rao _ , Lena…”

There was a hoarse, smokey laugh. “Criminal, huh?” Kara thought better of her word choice and rose to look guiltily into Lena’s eyes but she was stopped with a finger on her lips. Lena’s lips were deviously curled. “Then you’d better  _ punish _ me.”

Kara’s eyes darkened and things became very heated, after that. 

It wasn’t long before she was pushing back inside of Lena, cock hastily pulled out of her button-fly, with the omega’s dress bunched around her waist. There wasn’t time to fully undress, or commit to too much foreplay. It had been too long. Kara was already achingly hard and the first stroke inside of Lena’s welcoming, slippery warmth was like a heavenly chorus in her lower body, echoed by Lena herself, moaning like something out of a wet dream. 

“So good,” she gasped into Lena’s neck, where she was soothing her instinct to mark by sucking a large hickey into the omega’s clavicle region. Her hands braced on either side of Lena’s shoulders, grabbing into the plush red cushion.

“So  _ fucking _ good,” Lena agreed throatily, stretching her legs wider in encourament. One heel was braced on the tiled floor, the other was pointed like a prima ballerina in mid-leap. “ _ God _ , Kara, don’t stop.”

That was the last thing on Kara’s agenda. Each snap of her hips produced a new, lovely sound from her omega’s mouth, and she was chasing the melody, orchestrating a whole beautiful opera with every thrust. Her cock was wrapped in velvety, gripping heat, as if Lena’s cunt wanted to draw her in and never let go, and she was digging for purchase to deliver the increased speed she knew Lena needed. 

The chaise was scraping across the tile, and the steady sound of wet, rough sex filled the restroom. The gold lamps shook, faintly, with the force of Kara’s ardent hips, and, as her rutting rhythm set in, even the ornate light fixtures on the ceiling above began to sway. None of that could dissuade Kara, however, from fucking into Lena as deep and hard as she possibly could. Especially when Lena began to let out the breathy little  _ ‘ah, ah, ah’ _ noises that signaled she was  _ close _ . 

Kara closed her eyes, giving into the pleasure boiling up through her belly, snatching at her throat. She was full to bursting and ready to spill. Lena clutched at her back, hands sweaty and desperate, and the alpha inside of Kara was roaring in satisfaction at how much she was about to fill her omega—

That was when the tentative knock came at the door. “Miss Luthor? Is everything….alright?”

Kara  _ snarled _ , and went tight above Lena, baring her teeth. It was a reflex—one so strong it almost surprised her, and her rhythm faltered as she panted, unsure of what to do with the instincts clamoring in her body. Luckily, Lena saved the moment. 

“I’m fine,” she called out, feminine and breathy. There was zero subtlety from her voice at  _ exactly _ what she had just been doing, and she shot a wink at Kara, mouthing  _ keep going _ as she continued _.  _ “Everything’s— _ ah _ —just fine, Micheal, thank you.”

Kara huffed, caught between desire to break down the door, and the desire to keep pounding into Lena until there could be no doubt over whose pup was in her belly. Lena pulled at her hips insistently, even as Micheal seemed to hesitate behind the door. “Are you sure, miss?”

Kara growled, low and deep into Lena’s ear, and picked back up the roll of her hips, resuming at a punishing pace. One hand shot down their twined bodies to lift Lena’s ass up for a deeper thrust, and her fingers dug in. 

“ _ Yes _ !” Lena nearly shouted, and slapped a hand over her own mouth to muffle the secondary cry that wanted to follow it. Her eyes were dark with lusty approval as Kara locked eyes with her and lunged savagely against her body. Lena removed her hand, finally, but her voice was breathless and far too high. “ _ Ffff _ —-yes, Micheal, I’ll be back shortly— _ thank you.”  _

“Okay.” Micheal sounded entirely too miffed, for Kara’s liking, so as she heard him back away from the door, she increased her already-manic pace. 

Also, she bit down on Lena’s neck and pressed a searching finger against the rim of her tight little ass. 

“ _ Kara!”  _

Lena arched against her with a shocked cry as she came, nails digging into Kara’s spine. She only felt mild imprints, but knew that on anyone else that the force of Lena’s pleasure would have drawn blood, and a fierce pride thudded through her mind seconds before she succumbed to her own building climax. Kara grunted inelegantly and her thrusts became sloppy before the pressure rushed up from her toes to her temples and exploded outwards. 

There were long, panting moments. Kara pressed her lips to the rudely-purple mark she’d left on Lena’s long neck, and sent a momentary prayer to any Earth gods who were listening as a  _ thank you _ that her night had ended up this way. Her whole body had a pleasurable ache, and there was a deep comfort spreading through her chest.  _ Lena.  _ She thought, incoherent and punch-drunk on happiness.  _ Lena, Lena, Lena.  _

It took a moment to realize she had spoken out loud. Lena was sighing and laughing into her hair, scattering kisses along the crown of Kara’s head. “Kara.” She sighed back. “ _ My love. _ ”

Those two words, said so faintly and so soft that only a superhero could catch them, were all Kara needed to feel right again. 

It took a long time to extract themselves from each other, but eventually, they did, giggling and exchanging soft kisses. Kara helped Lena adjust her dress, and Lena blotted at the telltale stain on the front of her slacks for a few minutes with a wad of damp paper towels, before it was mutually decided to be a lost cause.

“These were pretty much my only fancy pants.” Kara admitted, grinning lopsidedly as Lena adjusted her shirt buttons for her. 

“I’ll buy you several new pairs.” The omega rose on her toes to kiss her, and then slipped her heels back on, using Kara’s shoulder for stability. 

When Lena had primped in the mirror adequately enough to her satisfaction, she gave Kara the nod, and the alpha did her best to quietly break the door open after her impromptu welding. There was a wrenchingly-loud thunk, but the door came away quickly enough—although it sagged on its hinges in a way that didn’t bode well for it’s long term health. Lena led the way back to their table with her head held high and a very satisfied smirk, while Kara sheepishly held her blazer in front of her stained crotch and tried to look anywhere but at the various heads swiveling their way. 

At the table, they found Micheal waiting, looking rather pale. He refused to meet Kara’s eyes, again, but this time she strongly suspected it was for a different reason. One that probably had more to do with the obvious marks that had appeared all over the omega’s neck and shoulders.  _ Good _ . Her lips curled, against her better nature.  _ She’s carrying my baby, sucker. Back off. _

The pheromones covering Lena from head to toe must have said that for her, though. Also the way Lena was refusing to look at anything but Kara. “Micheal, I think we’ll need to have those entrees boxed to go.” She handed over a black credit card, with hardly a glance. “I think my alpha and I would prefer to enjoy  _ dessert _ at home.”

“Very good, miss.” Micheal nearly scrambled to get out of sight, and Kara stifled a laugh. 

“You’re bad.” She pulled Lena close, as they made their way to the coat check, unable to resist grabbing a quick handful. “I think you scare him more than me, now.”

“Good.” Lena replied smoothly. She pressed a crimson kiss to Kara’s lips, and her eyes never left Kara until they were sliding into the back of the town car. 

“Do you feel okay?” Kara asked, later that night, in Lena’s bed, with the moon slanting down across her shoulders in jagged streaks from the skylight above. “I want you to keep talking to me if I mess up, you know. Tell me so I can fix it. I promise I’ll always try.”

Lena nodded, and reached out to pull Kara down onto her body again. “I will.” She told her, softly. “And you should do the same for me.”

Kara started to say  _ I will, _ but it was swallowed up in the kiss.

 

                                                                                            ***


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Happy summer months! That means hiatuses are upon us, unfortunately, and my update schedule is all out of whack. But never fear! We’re coming to the end. Come to my tumblr if you’d like links to chapter 8, and please do drop by to vote on the name of the superbaby! 
> 
> And don’t kill me for the last sentence. Cliffhangers are a Thing, for me.

Six weeks of pregnancy later, and Lena was so enticing to her overstimulated alpha senses that it was actually going to drive Kara insane, she just knew it. 

It didn’t matter where Lena was. Any given time or place. Standing in the office with fluorescent lighting that made everyone else look pale and tired or waiting in line at a dingy pizza place that barely rated above a rat trap...didn’t matter. Lena was radiant, skin clear, practically glowing. 

Her hair was shiny, fast-growing and  _ thick _ —Lena was beginning to make increasingly desperate jokes about Rapunzel every morning when she brushed it out, but Kara didn’t mind. She was usually half in bed, staring at the smooth expanse of the omega’s pale back, marred with beauty dots and freckles like dust spilled onto creme silk. The dark spill of her hair was mesmerizing when she shook it out. 

The curve of her belly had begun to grow, too. At first it was a little tent, hardly more than a lowercase ‘c’, as Kara put it, but their child grew almost as quickly as Lena’s hair, it seemed, because the little c capitolized itself into a big C as time went on. Lena’s lower belly began to be irresistible to Kara’s hands—every day she needed to place her fingers on the stretched skin and feel the soft, reassuring warmth of that heartbeat, striving to meet her palm.

Every day, she was finding new ways to appreciate Lena’s new body, but Lena wasn’t necessarily 100% on it. She’d spent most of an evening frowning at her extending belly in the mirror until Kara had managed to kiss her away from it, but she did seem to enjoy going up a cup size. They both did, actually. The omega often looked at her former wardrobe with a wistful sigh, but she’d ordered pregnancy panels fit into her designer slacks, and was otherwise managing to retain some semblance of professional dignity. 

Well. The best she could, under the circumstances, anyway. 

Half the office was abuzz with gossip over the pregnancy. Nearly everyone had figured out that mild little Kara Danvers had knocked up the boss by the time Lena started to show. To be fair, Lena wasn’t directly her boss, but still.  _ Quite _ the scandal. HR Stephanie looked like she might faint when given the news by a briskly calm Lena, but she managed to pull herself together enough to give Kara a needless rundown on appropriate conduct during business hours, before running back to her office in a near frantic state, no doubt to email as many of her colleagues as she could. 

Clearly, no one had been expecting this. Kara had to suffer through hearing Jack’s name mentioned as a possible alternative sire about a dozen times a day. Not to mention James. Sam Arias. Even her own  _ sister _ , of all people. No one thought she had it in her, apparently. It was all anyone wanted to talk about for weeks and it was maddening. But there was nothing she could do about it. 

And  _ anyway _ , Kara wasn’t the one who needed a lecture about appropriate office conduct. 

Lena had become  _ incredibly _ handsy as she entered her second trimester. Far from the prim, reserved tone she’d set at the beginning of their relationship, she had begun to spiral rapidly out of control as her hormones set in, and pheromones had them both panting and scratching at the walls. Sex was a constant—Kara was now becoming used to spending the night at Lena’s place, but she would  _ never _ be used to waking up in the morning with her cock in the omega’s mouth. It was, bluntly put, not something she’d easily forget. And it was happening near-daily. 

Salacious texts were being sent during work hours. Some of them included pictures. Kara nearly slid out of her desk chair when she’d seen what Lena had snuck off into her private bathroom to send her one afternoon. She’d had to have a stern talk about certain lingerie sets being off limits, no matter how easily they still fit Lena’s new, fuller curves. But because the omega insisted on never leaving work early, the texts quickly became a means to torture Kara into relentless, obvious hardness, to the point that she started keeping herself near potted plants and water fountains in readiness when her phone went off. A composition book, clutched tightly to her lap, became a near constant companion. 

It was impossible to deny Lena anything when she looked  _ that good _ . Thanks to Kara’s hyperactive alpha senses, she could smell Lena long before she saw her, and could sense when she was aroused from three conference rooms away. It took a lot of mastery of her own body in order to even be around Lena and not bend her over every available surface in some kind of illogical primitive effort to make her even more pregnant. Somehow. 

_ Mine _ . Kara’s brain reminded her, unhelpfully, whenever Lena passed near enough for Kara to scent her.  _ Mine. My omega.  _ It was a constant war to refocus on article planning and ad placement long enough to listen to whatever James was saying until Lena was gone and she could think again. Thankfully, he seemed to understand that when her eyes would glaze over she wasn’t fully ‘with him’ so to speak, so the beta would wait until she returned to Earth and could engage in human dialogue once more. 

“I can’t really blame you.” He told her, once, after Lena laid a long, hooded look on Kara that set her mind on fire with  _ want _ . They were both watching the omega briskly pace down the hallway with a pair of German investors. Her cleavage was especially deep, on this particular day. “Beautiful omega like that...carrying my baby…? I’d be dead in the water too.”

She shot him a rueful smile and he clapped her shoulder. “Just hang in there, Danvers.” James assured her. “It’ll get easier.”

But it didn’t. 

Half the days she was fucking Lena in mid-flight on their ‘commute’ home. It was incredibly dangerous and short-sighted of her, but it did feel  _ incredibly _ good, by the same token, so it was a trade off she felt she could live with. Besides, constant mid-air sex seemed to be curing the omega’s fear of heights quite handily. 

The other days, she was barely able to make it into the door of the penthouse before dropping to her knees to kiss all over the smooth curve of Lena’s abdomen, stumbling and laughing until she could put her thumbs to the waist of Lena’s skirt and pull down. 

The sex was sweetly inevitable, every time she saw Lena. And so,  _ so _ damn good. It was like all restraint and impulse control had leaked out of Lena once pregnancy had set in, and it was all Kara could do to keep up with her. Kryptonian stamina was being put through the paces in a big way. 

And it was, frankly, the happiest she’d ever been.

She was seeing Lena daily. Nightly. All the time. The omega hadn’t gone so far as to invite her to move in, but she had provided Kara with unrestricted security access, including adding her thumbprint to the key pad by the door. The normally stern, austere collection of white furniture in Lena’s living room had begun to sprout up with colorful throw blankets, like a fuzzy mold virus. Takeout counters started to gather in the fridge, most of them bearing Chan’s House of Potstickers distinctive logo. The Netflix account for the house started recommending  _ She-Ra _ and documentaries about animals, instead of  _ Black Mirror _ and  _ Making a Murderer _ . There was an extra suit hanging in the closet, entirely conspicuous against Lena’s charcoal-and-earth-toned blazers, and a drawer in the bureau emptied for her use. Even an extra Sonicare appeared on the bathroom counter one day. It bore a familiar ‘S’ symbol, in the form of a colorful sticker. 

All in all, things were starting to get pretty domesticated. And, after everything they’d yet discussed, it didn’t appear that Lena minded all that much. 

“I’m sorry I tried to rush you into this.” Kara commented out of the blue one night, with her arm around Lena on the couch as they watched  _ Game of Thrones.  _

Lena was wearing her little reading glasses that always made Kara want to kiss her scrunched up nose—and tonight was no exception. She looked up at Kara from her book and smiled. “Into what?”

Kara gestured vaguely. “All of….this, I guess. I wanted to jump right to it, but I have to say, walking here has been pretty nice too.” She gave Lena’s shoulders a light squeeze. “I guess my alien genes must be rubbing off on you.”

“That’s not how embryonic fluid transfer works, dummy.” Lena buffeted her arm with the book, but it was a playful move. “And if anything, I’d say your Kryptonian super-speed has been arrested by my very-human desire to move slow.”

“With good results.” Kara nuzzled into the omega’s hair, breathing softly. “I should listen to you more often.”

“Yes, you should.” Lena nudged her, fondly. Her fingers splayed against Kara’s arm, stroking in a familiar, mildly-arousing pattern against the light blonde hairs there. “But you can’t be blamed for my hard-headedness in the first place.”

“What worried you about this?” Kara asked, quietly, when Lena had settled into her arms a bit more comfortably. 

Lena was quiet for a while. “I suppose that I’d like it too much.” She twisted to look into Kara’s eyes. “Sounds silly. But I thought if I  _ needed _ you more than I already did…then you could devastate me by leaving. And I didn’t want that.”

_ I would never leave you.  _ Kara didn’t say the words out loud, but she didn’t need to. She hugged Lena a little closer. “And how does it feel now?”

“Like you would devastate me if you left.” Lena laughed. She softened. “But….I’m beginning to trust more and more that that won’t happen, and that if it does, it won’t be the end of the world.”

“It won’t.” Kara squeezed a bit too tightly, that time, because Lena let out a breath. “Sorry.”

“I’m okay.” Despite that, Lena sounded light and airy, kind of breathless. She blinked up at Kara, slowly. “Are you done with this episode?”

Kara shot a look back at the TV, where a dragon was roaring across the screen. The red line measuring the episode was only halfway through its length. She jerked her head into a nod. “Uh. Yeah. Yeah it’s done.”

“Good.” Lena’s lips had turned up at the corners and her voice just kept getting lower and lower. “Because I’d like you and I to go to bed, now.”

Although that was rapidly becoming a familiar request, there was something about the way Lena was saying it, on this particular night, that set off exciting arousal alarms in Kara’s brain. She nodded rapidly, and scooped the omega into her arms, bridal-style. 

“No, Kara.” Lena batted at her forearms, gently. “Put me down, I’ll meet you in there.”

The alpha couldn’t help but pout, momentarily—she loved carrying Lena, especially now with her extra weight—but the way Lena was giving her a smoke-laden stare was extra convincing. She let Lena slide down from her grip, and watched the slow, deliberate sway of the omega’s hips as she disappeared down the corridor to the bedroom. Kara nearly sped after her in her haste. 

But Lena wasn’t in the bedroom when she arrived. Instead, light spilled from the edges of the closed bathroom door, and she could hear rustling and Lena humming to herself, faintly. Kara propped herself up on the bed to wait, hands eagerly bunching on her legs. Anticipation was building. 

Kara was absolutely not prepared when Lena came out of the bathroom. 

The omega leaned against the doorframe, one hand creeping up the molding, with a satisfactory smirk on her face as she took in Kara’s reaction. She was wearing something that ostensibly could be considered lingerie, but looked mostly to be scanty scraps of black lace, attached at her thighs to long, tantalizingly-sheer stockings. Her breasts were doing their best to spill over the tops of what passed for a bra—nipples a dark brown and poking through the lace. 

“Do you like this?” Lena swept a hand over herself, patting down the lace, almost absently, but her eyes told a darker, more conscious story. 

Kara opened her mouth to eagerly shout  _ yes  _ but what came out was a choked squeak, so she just nodded again, tightly. Her fingers found the comforter and winched up great handfuls. Her mouth felt very dry. 

“I know you do.” Lena’s voice was almost a purr, rumbling and deep. She sounded like she’d practiced this. Kara didn’t mind. “I know you like how my body is changing.”

“I do.” Kara found her voice, as her cock started to stir and press against her jeans. “Rao, I really do.”

Lena ran her hands over her breasts, and let out an exaggerated hiss. “They’re so sensitive lately.” She commented, giving Kara a sly look. “Almost feels like I could come just from you licking them.”

“Let me.” Kara begged, hands reaching out from the bed. 

Lena shook her head with a maddening smile. She’d  _ definitely _ practiced this. “Not yet.” A pale hand dropped from her breasts to her belly, stroking over the curve. “You like this, too? You like seeing how I’m carrying your baby?”

“Fuck.” Kara breathed. “Lena…. _ please— _ “

But the omega was clearly enjoying every second of her teasing, judging by the quirk at the corners of her lovely red mouth. “Oh, I know. I know you like me pregnant.”  Her fingers stroked down, almost touching the edge of the lace covering her sex. Kara could smell her arousal, and see it forming a dark patch between her legs. “I have to be honest….I really do enjoy how much you like it.” 

“Come here.” Kara opened her arms wider. “Let me show you.”

“You need to behave.” Lena warned, even as she took a slow step away from the doorframe. “I’m running this show tonight.”

“Anything you want.” Kara wasn’t above a little creative truth-telling. She bit her lip. 

She lay back against the headboard, obediently, at Lena’s request, and shuddered when the soft lace rasped against her jeans as Lena crawled up her body to mount her lap. 

“You can touch me.” Lena licked against her ear, brushing against her chest with catlike precision. “Here.” She guided Kara’s hands over her ass, giving a helpful squeeze. 

“Rao.” Kara nuzzled into Lena’s cleavage as it rose over her face. “I am so goddamn lucky we missed the pill.”

Lena’s laugh was a real one—short and surprised. “You’re such an alpha, Kara.”

“I don’t think that usually bothers you all that much.” Kara pointed out, bringing Lena’s hips down to rock against her cock, pushing urgently into the seam of the denim. 

“It doesn’t.” Lena admitted, somewhat breathily, and Kara knew it was only a matter of time before she abandoned control. “God, that feels  _ good _ .”

Things began to progress rapidly from that point. 

Before long, the lace bra was rucked up so Kara could suck one of Lena’s firmly-pebbled nipples into her ardent, hot mouth, and the omega’s panties were pushed to one side so her fingers could slip and slide amongst the gathering slick there. Her cock was so hard that it was practically painful, but she couldn’t focus on anything aside from the wild, urgent way Lena was pressing against her mouth and hands. 

When Lena came, it surprised them both. She seized up against Kara, clutching her head where it was buried in her breast, and let out a yelp, before shuddering forward, bracing with one palm on the headboard. Kara kept up the circling of her fingers, lighter now, on Lena’s clit, until the last aftershocks faded away, and Lena pushed at her wrist. Her lips released the omega’s nipple with a grin. 

“Well, I guess we tested that theory.” She pointed out, as Lena regained her breath. Two wet fingers came up to pluck and stroke at the hard, pebbled flesh of her areola. 

“What theory?” Lena asked, breathily, until she remembered, and groaned out loud. Her voice had a pleasant rasp to it. “Oh, you dork.”

“Your dork.” Kara pressed a smug kiss to the omega’s open mouth, and rolled them, reversing their positions. “My turn.”

“Yes, alright.” Lena lifted her brows and ran a hand through Kara’s hair, loosening it from the ponytail. She took her glasses off and set them on the nightstand. “Your turn.”

Kara wasn’t going to waste any time. Lena was wet and gliding against her stomach already, and all that remained was to divest them of the remaining bits of clothing. She did so, hurriedly, pulling her sports bra over her head—not missing the way Lena gasped in delight—and unbuckling her jeans, kicking them free of her legs. Her briefs went the same direction. Her cock was iron-hard and painfully ready to spill when she fisted it, drawing the pressure toward the length. She impatiently ripped aside the scant fabric—another gasp from Lena—and pushed herself forward into bliss. 

“Fuck!” Lena nearly shouted, as Kara drove herself mercilessly home, sheathing her cock in a single lunge. Normally, Kara wouldn’t try to get all the way in at once. Normally, there was teasing, a few nudging thrusts, and maybe a slow inching process, but she couldn’t wait, and luckily, the omega seemed to know that. She arched her back as Kara bottomed out. “God, Kara,  _ yes— _ !”

“You like that?” Kara panted, harshly. Her hips picked up speed almost immediately. Lena’s legs hitched over her waist and tightened over her back. “You like when I give you everything, huh?”

Lena’s only answer was a repeated cry of  _ yes yes yes  _ before Kara drove in particularly hard and shortened her breath into a cut-off sob. 

“I know.” Kara nosed into the omega’s neck, sucking at her pulse. Her instincts screamed at her to bite down, to leave a permanent mark there, but she resisted.  _ Not yet. Someday. Someday soon.  _ “You’d let me get you pregnant all over again, wouldn’t you?”

Judging by the sudden shudder that ran through Lena’s body and the sharp way her back bowed, she definitely agreed. But Kara fucked into her hard and fast, repeating  _ wouldn’t you  _ in a hasty, low growl, until Lena finally moaned and thrashed under her. “ _ Yes _ , yes, fuck—I would, I  _ would _ .”

“Let me come in you.” Kara was well past pleasantries now. Her breath was coming in quick puffs and her hips couldn’t stop pumping. Her cock felt screamingly full. She bit against Lena’s neck to soothe her howling instincts and her hips worked harder, faster. 

“Please!” Lena cried out, grasping at Kara’s back with her nails. She raked against the alpha’s shoulders, but Kara couldn’t feel it, of course. The action still stirred her, however, and she snarled into the omega’s neck, ramming into her. “Oh  _ god, fuck please Kara, make me pregnant again!” _

Although the plea didn’t make much logical sense, with Lena’s curved belly bumping into her abdomen on each thrust, Kara’s brain wasn’t thinking very clearly, at that moment, so she howled her agreement and cracked the headboard neatly in two as she came. Everything in her body burst with white stars and crackling light, and she roared so loud that she was sure the entire city would hear her, as pressure thundered along her shaft and exploded from the tip, releasing a warm, sticky flood into Lena’s welcoming cunt, which fluttered and gripped along her cock to facilitate her release. 

Somewhere in the midst of thrusting out the jerky impulses of her rutting hips, Lena came again, and drew another series of surprised pulses from Kara’s cock. There were long moments of raspy breathing and stuttering, unsteady thrusts as the ebb and flow of pleasure threaded between their bodies like a live wire. Lena was sobbing, soundless and wet against Kara’s cheek, but she was holding Kara to her as tightly as she could manage, and her body was welcoming, demanding every inch of the alpha. The orgasm lasted a long, hazy time. 

When it was over, Kara crumpled protectively over Lena’s limp body, even as the omega’s legs fell from her waist to slide back onto the bed. She nosed into the omega’s neck and sucked for a while, earning little moans of appreciation, until her lips began to travel south. Lena stopped the alpha when she reached her breasts, laughing through her exhaustion. “No more, you fiend. Just...stay here for a moment with me.”

Lena stroked through her hair, cupping along her jaw. Her eyes were deep green, and soft as velvet. 

Kara grinned up at her, but she could sense the true vulnerability behind that request, so she laid her head on Lena’s chest, closing her eyes to listen to her heartbeat. Instinctively, her palm found the swell of the omega’s belly, and the second heartbeat thrummed happily through her fingers. She sighed, and Lena echoed her. 

“As long as you want.” She told Lena. 

“As long as I want?” Lena asked her. The question was almost too soft to hear. 

Kara raised her chin, and locked into those forested green pools. “As long as you’ll have me, I’m yours.” She answered, honestly, and rose to kiss her. 

“That’s good.” Lena replied into her lips, somewhat shakily. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m already yours.”                  

When Kara kissed her, then, it felt like dreams coming true.  _ Forever.  _ She thought, happy and heart soaring higher than any clouds she’d ever seen.  _ Always.  _

Neither of them noticed a small black case, mounted cleverly on the skylight, blinking a red, ominous eye into the room. 

                                                         ***   
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back from summer work-fest, and free to keep putting up fic! Thank you all for being patient and sticking with this story. <3
> 
> Never fear! This is not the last installment, and there will be a fluffy little one shot after the Superbaby is born...along with some rated E material. I wouldn’t leave your smut-deprived souls hanging for long, rest assured.

There was something wrong all day.

Kara was  _ itching _ with it. Twitchy, uncomfortable alertness under her skin and rattling along her veins. She woke with a start, well before the dawn, and grabbed for Lena before she fully knew what she was doing. When her hand landed on the swell of the sleeping omega’s belly, she calmed, but only just. Kara lay, staring with a furrowed brow at the ceiling, until it was light enough for Lena to be awake, and things felt slightly more normal. 

She couldn’t shake it, however, as the day progressed. She’d dropped Lena off at her office in the CatCo building with a kiss and a lingering hug, but kept looking back distractedly even as she stood in her DEO briefing, trying her best to listen to Alex describe the latest threat to civilian life. When Alex fixed her with a knowing look, she straightened, and did her best to appear attentive, but it was a moot point by then—it was time to head out. 

The day was strange, too. Hectic, chaotic. Dangerous. It was  _ hot _ , for one—an unseasonable heat wave had the entire city sweating, and the AC units were whirring away. The noise of them was a handy cover for the placement of a certain kind of diffusive device, and by the time the second one went off, Kara was already working hard in the summer sun, fighting that fierce feeling with every passing moment. 

There were bombs of deadly toxic gas exploding all over the city, and no one could figure out quite who had planted them. Alex was insistent that it was an anti-alien group they’d been tracking, but Kara wasn’t sure. The timing, the tactician precision of the placement...it smacked of something unsettlingly familiar. Something she knew. 

They managed to defuse bomb after bomb, sometimes barely racing ahead of the fuse, but finally, it seemed all was clear. Kara could stop long enough to wipe the barest hint of sweat from her neck, and hovered mid-air, surveying the ground below as Alex directed the team removing the dismantled weapon. 

_ Something is wrong.  _ She shook her head, but her brain just kept going—repeating those primitive, insistent demands. 

Alex waved her down to the ground, motioning at her ear. Kara touched her comm, but static buzzed angrily at her. The link was broken. She touched down beside Alex, and pulled the earpiece free. “Something’s up.” Was all she could say, as a tech grabbed the device and spirited it away to Winn. 

“I know.” Alex was stubborn, but not stupid. Her senses must have been on high alert too. “There’s something going on today. Comms are down all over the place. And we can’t get a read on the signature of these bombs. They all look individually made, but not in the same place. I’ve never seen such meticulously coordinated work from anti-alien terrorists.”

“I don’t think this is the work of terrorists.” Kara bounced lightly on her feet. Her eyes were scanning the sky, instinctually on edge. “I think it’s something else. Everything  _ feels _ funny. Can’t you feel it?”

Alex shook her head. “No. I just smell something rotten, and it’s not the gas.” She watched Kara for a moment. “You feeling alright?”

Kara opened her mouth to say  _ yes I’m fine  _ but her jaw snapped shut and she shook her head, twice. “Nuh-uh. Something’s weird. I feel like….” Her hindbrain supplied the rest. “...like Lena’s in danger.”

Alex looked surprised. “Lena? I thought you said she was working all day today. I haven’t heard from her at all.”

“Me neither.” Kara looked at her phone. Lena wasn’t an overt texter, that was for sure—that title went squarely to Kara, who had a range of Bitmojis and gifs on hand at any given time—but she did periodically send messages.  _ Missing you!  _ Was common, as was:  _ Work is hell, can you order food?  _ But there was nothing on her screen. Not even a pizza emoji in response to her dinner query. And that wasn’t unusual, really, but it felt  _ wrong.  _

“Call her.” Alex suggested, helpfully, but Kara’s finger was already hovering over the screen. She pressed the green ‘call’ icon in nanoseconds. 

The phone rang once and went directly to voicemail. Lena’s clipped, prim ‘business voice’ rose from the speakers, tinny and far-away. “Hello, you’ve reached Lena Luthor, I’m away from my phone right now….”

Kara didn’t listen to the rest of the familiar recorded message. Again, it wasn’t unusual for Lena’s phone to be off—there were meetings and conference calls and various events. Sometimes the omega even left her charger at home in the rush to get out the door. But somehow those excuses didn’t seem to soothe today. 

Kara couldn’t shake the feeling. Her pulse was thudding in her ears, and her phone almost slipped through her numb fingers before she fumbled it back into her boot. 

_ Something’s wrong _ . 

“Okay.” Alex sounded like she was about to draw a deep breath. “So her phone is off right now. That doesn’t mean—“

“I’m going to check on her.” Kara was already looking into the sky, in the direction of CatCo. “Cover for me with J’onn.” 

“Kara,  _ no _ , wait for—“

“I’m going, Alex.”

And she left, leaving her sister staring up at the sky with a palm cupped around her worried, knitted brows. 

The flight to CatCo took seconds, but it was long enough to fire off two more calls to Lena’s phone, both unanswered. Kara paused mid-air, hovering outside the glass walls, and considered her options. 

If Lena was in a meeting, then bursting in on the basis of her gut clenches would make her look clingy and possessive. That was the last thing she needed —after that rift caused by their earlier, horrendous fight had only just finished healing. 

But, if Lena was in real danger, then any moment wasted with waffling could be life or death.  _ Something’s wrong,  _ her brain reminded her, unhappily, and that was all she needed to be convinced. 

Kara made up her mind, and landed on the smoker’s balcony. 

At first, nothing appeared amiss. The office was bustling, as usual for a normal Tuesday afternoon, and interns with sheafs of copy paper hurried to and fro, past the rank and file of the reporter’s desks. Kara’s own desk was conspicuously absent, and she cast a brief, guilty glance at her plastic solar-sunflower, bobbing cheerily on her monitor, before making her way through to Lena’s office. 

Supergirl was a common sight at CatCo these days, but she still attracted a lot of attention as she strode to Jess, stationed outside Lena’s frosted glass doors. Whispers followed her the whole way. 

The beta shot her a friendly, albeit-slightly absent, smile, and nodded at her. “Supergirl, how is your afternoon going?”

_ Strange and unsettling but probably just my nerves.  _ The alpha smiled. “Just fine, thank you. Is Miss Luthor in?”

Jess looked suddenly surprised. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped, before she could respond. “Why...no, Supergirl. She said she was going to lunch with….Kara Danvers, about an hour ago.”

“With Kara Danvers.” Kara repeated, feeling numb. 

Jess nodded, looking distinctly distraught. There was a similar dawning horror reflected on her face that Kara could feel echoed on her own. “Yes.”

“What time did she leave?” 

Jess held one finger up, and Kara could see a maze of security screens whir across her iPad for a moment. “12:04, exactly.”

“Thank you, Jess. I’ll...I’ll make sure she made it to that lunch.”

Kara was already spinning on one heel and headed for the door when she heard Jess call after her to  _ please, be careful.  _ She hardly heard it. Her heart was racing in her throat and her whole body was on fire with prickling nerves.  _ Told you,  _ her mind mocked. 

_ Something’s wrong.  _

Lena’s phone remained off as she landed at Alvaretti’s, then Faust, then Speck—all of Lena’s favorite upscale haunts. No luck waited for her at Noonan’s either, and doubly empty at Big Belly Burger. Kara’s stomach ached and twisted. The smell of fries did nothing to abate her anxiety, as the cashier shook her head in a  _ no, haven’t seen her _ response. Kara clenched her fingers so hard on her phone case that it finally shattered—right in front of the dismayed faces of the fry cook and cashier—and she dropped the pieces one by one into the trash bin, distracted and disconsolate. 

Kara took to the sky again, this time aiming for Lena’s apartment. Her heart was tight with dread, and she ached to turn back time, to go back to the room in that apartment where she slept, nestled against her omega’s warm, comforting skin, smelling her on the sheets and comforter. 

But there was no turning back. She landed on the balcony and every hair on her body went stiff and still. 

_ Here. This is it. This is the  **wrong** thing.  _

She knew it was Lex even before he turned to acknowledge her through the glass pane. That bald head. That cavalier, pleasant smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. The way his hand splayed, almost casually, on Lena’s shoulders. If it were anyone else, Kara may have been tricked into thinking this was a warm family interaction—a brother and a sister—but no, not with Lena’s pale shoulders so tight against the couch, her smile stiff, her pulse thrumming away. Kara’s throat constricted. She put her hand on the door and pushed it open. 

“Ah, how perfect, we were just talking about you.” Lex’s face contorted into an attempt at a jocular smile, but his fingers tightened threateningly on Lena’s shoulders as Kara took a step closer. “Sit down, Supergirl. What have you been up to lately?” 

As Kara slowly perched on an armchair, nerves vibrating with tension, he added, almost casually: “Aside from impregnating my sister, of course.”

Lena made a small, dismayed noise in her throat and Kara nearly shot off the chair, but Lex waved a leisurely hand at her, and she saw the flash of a small, green and black box, tucked neatly into his cuff. 

“Now, now. Don’t be hasty. I just want to talk, that’s all. After all, no one told me the happy news.” His eyes were sharp. Dangerously light. “I wanted to congratulate you both in person.”

“Lex….” Lena began, and Kara watched the movement of her pale throat. But Lex curled his fingers into the flesh of her shoulder, briefly, and she went silent. 

“I’m always the last to know.” He complained, faux-indignant, even as his hand stroked semi-casually along his sister’s back and up, again, to her shoulder. “Although, I suppose there’s always Mother. Does she know that she’s soon to be the step-grandmother of a Kryptonian half-blood?” Lena stiffened, and he chuckled, almost approvingly. “I imagine she’ll shit the bed. Should be fun to watch.” 

“Why are you here?” Kara had had enough of fake pleasantries. Her eyes trained on the device in Lex’s shirt sleeve, just peeking through the fine linen. There was Kryptonite in that box—she could feel it. Her nose itched and her eyes wanted to water, dangerously, but she twitched her fingers into her thighs and clenched down.

Lex tutted at her, disparagingly, and turned to Lena. “Does she always refuse to listen?”

“Often, yes.” Lena gave him a tight smile. “But, then again, you’re especially prone to obstificating.”

Lex threw his head back in a close approximation of a merry laugh. “Runs in the family, I’m afraid.” His eyes glittered, faintly, and his smile was more of a baring of teeth than a grin. “It’s a pity you never learned more subtlety, Lena. Perhaps then you’d’ve managed to successfully keep this little  _ abomination _ hidden from me.” 

Kara was up and off the chair before she could blink.  _ Get to the box, crush his wrist if I have to, stop him before— _

But Lex didn’t level the device at her. 

Instead, he dropped his hand to Lena’s rounded belly—six months gone already—and the black box hissed ominously as a small, green-tinted needle emerged to hover over the vulnerable curve. Kara’s heart stopped in her throat and she froze, still reaching for him, as Lex’s lips curled in an oilslick approximation of a triumphant smile. 

“Not a step.” He told her, silkily. “Or we find out if your baby is immune to Kryptonite in the womb.”

_ No.  _

Lena’s eyes met hers in a wide, frightened stare. They were pleading. Kara’s whole body was screaming with fear and it froze her as still as if Lex had made her into a statue. Her mouth was dry, dry and numb, and she wet her lips, but it didn’t seem to help. “Lex, listen to me, whatever you—“

The needle grazed against Lena’s Donna Karan maternity blazer and scraped against the fabric. Just enough. The threat loomed, large and terrifying, and Lex’s smile only grew broader as he observed their shared panic. 

“You know, it’s gratifying to know my hunches are usually correct.” His eyes flicked disdainfully to the bedroom and Kara followed the motion with a sinking feeling. “My tech team had me convinced your Supersenses would find any hidden cameras, but I talked them into one in the bedroom. Had a hunch you’d be more... _ distracted _ , there. Especially after seeing you shepherd my sister home like a watchful dog.”

“You’ve been watching us have sex?” Lena’s lip curled. “That’s a new one. Never figured you’d be a Lannister about sibling relations, Lex.”

Lex’s laugh was surprised and genuine, but the needle never moved. “No, don’t be ridiculous. I had a team do it. Just to analyze when you usually left in the morning, and what routines you follow. We have a lovely little row of cameras at CatCo, too.”

Kara’s blood was boiling. Every alpha instinct in her body howled and raged at her to spring forward and snap Lex’s neck in a single blow. She was sure she could do it—without remorse, even. Killing him would be satisfying something deep and terrifyingly primal inside of her, and she knew she wouldn’t be the same afterward, but that knowledge was far away and unimportant just now. 

The only thing that kept her still was fear. Lex’s finger was poised right above the plunger, ready to depress. If he reflexively gripped while she struck him, the needle would go in, and the contents would deploy. She didn’t think he’d be able to get all of it in before she snapped his spine in two, but would that be  _ enough _ ? She couldn’t risk it. 

Lena’s eyes were trained on her own. The omega could see her fury, she knew, and her gaze was watchful. Her eyes never wavered from Kara’s as she spoke to Lex. “You know, while you showboat with us here, backup could be just around the corner.”

“But it’s not.” Lex giggled, almost childishly. It was unnerving in a grown man. 

“Your Super-alpha here always runs off half-cocked, and doesn’t bother to check in. I could have told you that before I even set up distractions for her, but bugging the comms took some ingenuity, I must admit. Perhaps I’ll give my beleaguered tech team some bonuses. Or perhaps not.” He shot Kara what looked like a conspirator’s grin. “After all, I already guessed you’d do exactly this.”

Kara’s fingers were clenched so hard into her palms that she was almost making herself bleed, but the pressure was all she felt. Her mind raced in circles, cursing herself for not waiting for backup, for being so predictably gung-ho about everything. Lex was right—she’d walked right into a trap, and not for the first time, but this time, everything had much higher stakes. This wasn’t just any opponent. This was Lex Fucking Luthor and he could just as easily kill Lena as quickly as he could dispatch their growing child. She had been outthought, and outmaneuvered, and she could not destroy him, as much as she wanted to. 

All she could do was watch. And wait. 

Lex seemed to know he should be in no hurry. He was almost lazily playing with Lena’s hair, watching Kara with a pleased, smug expression that only made her want to punch him more. 

“I never realized you two were this serious. Just thought maybe you were just shacking up with a Kryptonian for sex alone, sister dear.” Lena rolled her eyes and he laughed, mockingly. “Hey, it’s not like the idea never crossed my mind! All that speed, power.” His eyes roved up and down Kara, but they were cold, assessing. There was no attraction in them. “I used to wonder if Clark was any good, but you know, I bet he’s way too vanilla for the likes of a Luthor. How about this one, Lee? Any kinks?”

When Lena didn’t answer, he chuckled knowingly. “Vanilla. For sure. Does she know you like to get choked, or was that just a boarding school thing?”

“Enough.” Kara couldn’t take it anymore. “What did you come for, Lex? What is it you want?”

He blinked at her as if she was stupid. “Why, the baby, of course.” His bald head cocked infuriatingly to one side. “But I’m afraid I have to take Lena with me. It’s not sanitary to perform major surgery in an apartment building, even one as nice as this.”

Kara’s heart thudded painfully and she dropped to her knees. The world was swimming before her eyes. All thoughts of brutal vengeance disappeared. “Please.” She croaked, helplessly. “Don’t hurt her.”

Lena’s eyes met hers, trying to offer comfort, but Lex only laughed, delighted. The sound was agony to her jarred, shattered senses, and she clenched her teeth. “You’re adorable. Do you know that? Adorable.”

“Leave her alone, Lex.” Lena’s voice was firm, and brooked no argument, even as the needle hovered above her belly. 

“She loves you. How stupid of her.” He was still laughing but there was no mirth in the sound. Only vicious victory. “A Super and a Luthor. And a baby makes three.  _ Oh _ , how preciously pedestrian. She’s made herself into such an open target.” He turned to his sister and squeezed the omega’s shoulder, sharply. “And you  _ helped _ .”

“I did.” Lena raised her chin back at him, eyes fierce and hawkish. “And oh, brother, let me tell you, I enjoyed every minute of it. Did your tech team tell you that? Did they tell you I begged her to empty inside of me? To give me her Kryptonian seed?” 

Lex couldn’t hide his wince of anger, and Lena’s smile was a brief flicker. “Because I did. And I wanted it. I  _ wanted _ her child to grow in me, and even when I had my chance to abort it, I didn’t. I chose her, Lex. Over you. Over Mother. Over everyone.”

That hurt him. For the barest, briefest instant, Kara saw real, angry pain in his eyes. Agony. Lena’s words struck him deep. But, as soon as it happened, it passed, and Lex was smirking back at the omega Luthor, as if he hadn’t even heard her. 

“Well, don’t worry, Lee. We’re going to take care of it tonight. Your little mistake.” His teeth flashed, threateningly. “I’m going to cut it out of you myself. The team made me a nice series of Kryptonian scalpels. Even a little ridiculous incubator. They tell me you’re already as developed as eight months. So there’s a chance it could live. A chance, for  _ it _ , but not you, dear, weak little human omega sister.” 

Kara’s entire body trembled with rage, but Lex barely even seemed to remember she was there. He only had eyes for Lena, looking solidly back at him with a stone face. His voice had the lilt of a madman as he smiled down at her, taunting, jibing. 

“No, I doubt you’d survive such a hurried, traumatic process, but your  _ whelp _ just might. It’s a half-Kryptonian bastard, after all. And if it survives, don’t worry—I’ll raise it well.” His grin deepened. 

“It will never know your faces. It will never even know your names. I’ll raise it as a weapon. A killer. A plague to eradicate the weak and unwilling from the face of the—-“

There was a quick, sudden movement. Lena’s hand had slid alongside her jacket for the merest blink of an eye, and then a dull metallic flash registered in Kara’s vision, but she was the only one quick enough to catch it. Lex was still talking, smiling down at Lena, but her eyes never left his face. 

He never saw the knife plunge into his wrist until the last second. Lex’s mouth dropped, as his eyes narrowed to follow her moving hand, and then the pain registered and he shrieked, almost inhumanly loud. Lena drove the small pocket blade through the flesh of his wrist, pinning his hand down, into the meat of her own thigh, as the deadly box dropped from his fingers. The needle actually bounced harmlessly off of her jacket as it fell, and the point shattered when it hit the floor. 

Lex let out a howling yell, and his other hand groped for Lena’s neck, but Kara was already there. Her senses had thankfully come unglued from her kneeling position on the floor as soon as she saw Lena’s hand slip down. She shot off like a rocket and slammed into the other alpha, pinning his throat and flailing hand to the couch as she yanked the knife free from Lena’s thigh and curled her strong fingers around to crush the limp, bloody hand below. 

Lex screamed again, but Kara only had eyes for the blood spurting from Lena’s slack-covered thigh, which was quickly becoming stained in thick, unpleasant gouts of crimson. She held Lex’s writhing, snarling form down with one firm hand on the couch, and used the other to quickly slap over the wound, staunching the flow of blood under her grip. 

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” 

Lena winced. “It didn’t hurt at all, and now it does.”

Kara ignored that. “You were probably in shock. Why did you have to aim for your own thigh?” She admonished, gently, as she looked up into the omega’s glowing eyes. 

“I couldn’t risk anything other than a direct stab downwards.” Lena explained, as she peeled Kara’s fingers from her thigh, one by one. “Let me go sit in the bathtub with a towel on this and call 911, and you hold him down and call Alex.”

“Can’t.” Kara gave her a chagrined look. “Lex bugged my comms so it sounded like static, and I left before they fixed it. Alex is—“

“—Bursting through the security downstairs with a team of uniformed DEO agents.” Lena observed, glancing at the panel on the wall, which, sure enough, was flashing emergency alerts and showing grainy images of a grimly determined Danvers, silently telling her team to  _ go go go _ through the soundless screen. 

“Well, that was timely.” Kara blinked, and lifted her hand so Lena could move. The omega grabbed a dish towel from the kitchen, trailing blood, and sat down heavily on the floor as Kara placed her bloodied other hand over Lex’s spitting, cursing mouth. A red smear stained across his cheek. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, again. 

“Feeling a bit woozy.” Lena admitted, with one hand pressed to her thigh. Kara could see blood pumping from between her fingers and it made her press more of her steel weight into Lex, who groaned and struggled weakly. 

“Alex will be here soon.” Kara wished it was sooner, even as she spoke. She didn’t like the way Lena looked drained and tired. “I’m sorry. I should have brought her as backup in the first place. Then we wouldn’t have had to hear all that nastiness.”

“That  _ nastiness _ is the reason I waited to stab him.” Lena informed her, sitting a little straighter. “I needed to be sure his plan was as absurdly awful as I thought before I acted, and I needed you here as my backup in case he overpowered me. I’d say things worked out very well, actually.”

“You’re bleeding heavily from what is probably your femoral artery.” Kara pointed out, but Lena waved a hand at her. 

“Semantics.”

They could hear Alex pounding down the hallway long before she arrived. “In here!” Kara called out to her, still holding Lex down to the couch. “Lena’s wounded and I should probably get off his chest if we want him to ever speak again.”

Alex directed a team of medics to Lena’s side, who instantly began administering aid even as the omega relayed answers to their rapid fire questions. She slapped a set of DEO electric restraints on Lex’s mangled wrists, as Kara helpfully pulled his elbows behind his back, eliciting another pained groan. 

“Yeah, we have a lot of questions as to how he managed to infiltrate DEO secure channels and escape from a high-profile, high security prison all in the same day, but that can wait. Is Lena okay? She’s bleeding a lot.”

“She stabbed his wrist right into her own thigh to make him drop this.” Kara kicked the Kryptonite box over to Alex’s feet with one boot. The device made her feel sick and she didn’t want to touch it. “He was threatening the baby with Kryptonite.”

Alex’s face paled and her brows darkened as she looked down at Lex, and placed a firm boot on the back of his neck. “He’s lucky to be alive.”

“No,  _ I’m _ lucky Lena was able to think quicker than I could.” Kara shot a glance over to the omega, who was being bandaged and helped into a wheelchair for the ride to the hospital. She was arguing with the medics now, and color had returned to her cheeks. Kara grinned. 

“Yes. Lucky.” Alex had followed her eyes. “At least one of you knows enough to have a plan. Although I suppose this asshole is pretty predictable. Winn figured he was bugging the comms and setting the bombs off. Only took about ten minutes after you left.” She shot a smug look down at their prisoner. 

None of the aristocratic charm was left in Lex. He snarled, face bloodied and wild, and tried to lunge out from under Alex’s boot, but she kept him still. 

“It took you long enough. I had her bugged for weeks. And  _ your _ office, Director Danvers. I even know the sex of their little bastard.” He tilted his head to one side and spat at Kara. “It’s a girl, did you know? Another Luthor woman to deceive and disappoint the world, just like her mother.”

Kara’s heart wrenched in two different directions. One was rage at Lex’s words, rage at his insolence, and his machinations into her personal life. The other direction was light, lifting happiness. There had been too much rage in her body, so she followed the light. A slow smile curled over her face, and she lifted her head, meeting Lena’s across the room.  _ A girl. My daughter.  _

Lex saw that his words hadn’t quite had the blow he’d anticipated, so he once again returned to threats. “I’ll take her from you, Zor-El. You may think you’re safe, but I’ll never let you—“

Alex slapped a verbal restraint over his mouth, Black metal crackled with electricity and he let out a high-pitched noise that swallowed the rest of his words. “That’s enough of that, thanks. You can try out your ‘one day I’ll get you my pretty’ speech when you’re back in solitary. I’m sure everyone will be delighted with it.”

“There’s no one in solitary.” Kara pointed out. 

“Exactly.” 

Alex half-dragged, half-pulled Lex into the waiting arms of a group of heavily-armored security personnel, wearing scowls and several varieties of weaponry. His expletive-filled rant was muffled by the mouth guard, and his rolling, maddened eyes were the last thing anyone could see of him before he was bundled into a coffin-like restraint box, locked in and rolled away. 

Kara went to Lena’s side, as they watched Lex loaded into a security van. The omega had an IV drip and had to be reminded firmly to stay in her wheelchair, even as she rolled her eyes and protested heartily. “How are you feeling?” Kara asked. 

“My thigh hurts now.” Lena complained, but her fingers squeezed around Kara’s. “They say I missed the femoral artery though, so everything should be okay. How are you?”

“Feeling a lot of things.” Kara admitted. “Guilt, fear, anger, sadness.” Her eyes crinkled down at Lena. “But I’m happy we know it’s a girl.”

“I know.” Lena leaned into her arm, holding Kara’s hand to her chest. “Me too.” 

“And I’m happy you chose me.” Kara said, softly, when the sirens began to pull away from the curb. “Because I would do the same for you.”

“I know.” Lena replied, simply. “Why do you think I chose you?”

 

 

                                                                     THE END (for now)

                                                                           ****   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for extra updates!


End file.
